


My duty, My pleasure

by Obsidiana402



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidiana402/pseuds/Obsidiana402
Summary: Lilith never wished to fall in love, but Zelda Spellman broke all the rules. Now, she would fight any war to keep her love by her side.





	1. Just knock the door

At first It was just a duty, the hidden imperative of the Lord of darkness. Lilith, the most faithful daughter of the doom, the one who never offered full submission to a men, was in a mission to guide and control a young, but very special and strong witch. 

Sabrina, whose potential to greatness could change the balance of the underworld, bringing a challenge to the Dark Lord himself. The young woman, who would in due time, become one of the most powerful witches in story, just like Lilith was in her time - the first witch, the mother of demons.

And that’s how Lilith, the rebel who challenged the false God, had no choice but to advise the girl, guiding her to her fate, sign the book of the beast. At the beginning, her work was clear and simple, bring the girl to the real path, to make her fulfill her destiny. 

She had her deal of fun trapping the young woman, like she was a little rodent cornered in it’s own maze. Lilith always had her own interest in the matter, of course, but interests can change as well as circumstances. 

After that blessed night, when Sabrina was compelled to sign the book, to save the people she loves most, the mother of demons definitely became a friend, a mentor who would not only be sought to guidance, but also be invited to special occasions like birthdays, yule festival or just a cup of tea.

It was not something Lilith had caused, it just happened, like emotions always do. So, overnight, she became the “third aunt”, the one which Sabrina could seek in doubt or in angst. 

Of course, no one knew her true nature. For them, the demoness was just Mary Wardwell, the excomulgated witch and middle school teacher. Sometimes, the family seemed to suspect something was out of place, but mostly, Lilith was able to keep her facade, even around dinner table, when conversations became more personal.

After all, her only purpose was to get closer to the Spelmans and a few hours of half lies were worth the risk, right?

Lilith was so absorbed in her own thoughts she didn't realize she was already at the Spelman’s door, while a foreign uneasy feeling took possession of her human's body. Although the sensation could be defined as worry or tension, the term nervous would be better to describe it. 

She was anxious to meet them, like she was anticipating something. At closer examination, this kind of emotions was happening more often during their encounters, and Lilith suspected that, somehow, she was creating an weird, but very palpable bond to the family. 

Thinking about this connection was unsettling, as Lilith couldn't actually say she felt something like that in centuries. That person, the first woman kicked out from paradise by the false God, felt a lot of emotions, but that was centuries ago, another life, so out of reach and so distante in memories. 

Instead of put herself together and knock that damn door, here she was, nervous to dinner with a regular family of witches. Considering she was paralyzed at their footstep, unable to take action, use her time to some self examination wouldn't do any harm, would it? What exactly was disturbing her? 

Sabrina was such an easy connection, they could talk almost about anything these days, the girl was so trusting and affectionate, evoking Lilith's maternal side. She felt almost tender around the young woman, so the problem was definitely not her. 

Ambrose was even easier to deal with, speaking his mind in cynical retorts and dark remarks. Lilith found a comfortable ground sharing jokes and sarcasm with Sabrina's cousin, so no, Ambrose was not the source of her trouble.

Hilda was an especial case, as she always received Lilith as if they were old friends or even, sisters. The younger aunt was actually so open and affectionate that it would be almost impossible to dislike her. How would that be if she always had a good attitude beyond any problem? No, no, all those family members were a nice addition to her life in greendale. It would be fair to say she liked them all.

What leaves just a possibility to her self-analitical epiphany: Zelda Spellman. The beautiful and insufferable matriarch. Lilith was already used to think about the woman in terms like beautiful, gorgeous, delicious and fuckable, but also as arrogant, untouchable and mrs. perfection “I am always right”. 

Since the beginning she was attracted and annoyed at same time. The situation never been easy, considering Zelda was as close to a mother figure to Sabrina as anyone would ever be. That and her quizzical nature, were enough to bring some obstacles to Lilith initial attempts to get closer to the girl. 

After a while and much to Zelda's obvious displeasure, Sabrina insisted on keeping Lilith around, as often as Mary Wardell’s schedule allowed. While Lilith could see herself seeking a good night of pleasure with the redhead, she restrained herself, in order to get with her plan. 

But now that the book was signed and her only task was to keep an eye on the girl, her initial resolution had weakened. Worst of all, the constant contact with the woman made Lilith interested in stupid and dangerous things like the deep color of her eyes, or her beautiful flawless skin. The mother of demons would constantly caught herself asking things like Zelda's favorite colour, or music. 

The simple truth was that Lilith was flirting with the witch, sometimes in a conscious way, but very often without even realized it. Every time Zelda stood to take something from the kitchen, Lilith offered herself to help. If the occasion would bring a discussion between aunt and niece, Lilith would use her influence over Sabrina to help Zelda make a point. 

To make things even more unsettling, the redhead no longer attacked her in anyway, offering her most radiant smile so often that even the dead would realize what was happening. Her best guess was that everyone around was encouraging both woman to seek that connection, even Hilda’s annoying boyfriend, Dr. Cee.

She still could run from ridiculous things as feelings couldn’t her? She could just turn around, go back to Mary’s cottage and call later, telling some lie, an excuse. But if she did it, she wouldn’t know what dress Zelda chose for the dinner or if she missed Lilith. No, that wouldn’t do, she would run another time.

Just when she raised her hand to knock, the door opened and Lilith’s mouth fell, as the object of her thoughts materialized in front of her eyes and praise satan, she was beautiful.

“Mary! What are you doing standing there, it’s freezing outside! Come in, dinner is almost ready.”

Before Lilith could find her voice, a delicate hand pulled her inside, as smooth lips kissed her cold cheeks.

TBC


	2. JUST STOP FEELING HER

Zelda was frustrated, so much so that she even considered knocking Hilda down, just for the purpose of relaxation. They were all around the table, Sabrina, making funny noises to get Leticia's attention; Ambrose, talking in low seductive tones to his boyfriend; Hilda, casting meaningful glances at Mary and having the audacity to blink at Zelda, while making jokes about people who couldn’t take the first step and last, but not less annoying, was Dr. Cee, who seemed to have fun in every single giggle her sister offered him. 

Even frustrated, Zelda was happy, as long as her family, and of course, Mary were around her dinner table. She couldn't quite guess when exactly Sabrina’s teacher, Mrs. Wardwell, became Mary, the beautiful witch that was now a constant part of her life and thoughts. As always, the brunette's impeccable manners and intelligent comments were pleasant to everyone. Her knowledge about history, science and politics was so vast, she was able to add information to any single topic. Zelda was proud to have the opportunity to share her wisdom, but often wondered how old she truly was. 

Although attentive to everyone, Mary’s eyes always turned to Zelda in a very direct way. Her lack of modest and open appreciation of the redhead body was very welcome and Zelda felt her skin heat under her scrutiny.

For weeks now, they have been tiptoeing around each other, in a sensual dance, delicious and torturing as flirting could be. Zelda was waiting for the right time, offering small gestures that could indicate to Mary that her interest was reciprocated. Even though their contact increased lately, something seemed to be off, as if Mary was always keeping Zelda an arm length. 

Without even noticing, Zelda became not just increasingly attached to her, but somehow attuned to her emotions. That was wonderful and frightening at same time. Mental and emotional connection between witches were not unheard, but usually it happened between family members or highly enamored lovers. And that was not the case, right? 

Mary’s feelings came to her in waves, now and then, but the redhead wasn’t even sure if the woman realized that. She could feel desire, pain, fear and sometimes, a deep and blurry flood of love, as if this particular emotion was dormant under the surface of her consciousness. This ability to read Mary’s emotions was the last straw, the missing piece that made it clear to Zelda the nature of her own feelings. She was very much in love, for the first time in decades. 

The strange connection made Zelda aware if Mary was comfortable or annoyed, for example, and those feelings were even more perceptible when they were close. That’s why Zelda could tell when the teacher arrived at their doorstep, apparently troubled by the prospect of having dinner with the Spellmans. 

When Zelda opened the door, there she was, beautiful in a blue tight dress that accentuated the deep colour of her gorgeous eyes. Her emotions almost drowned Zelda and her true desire was to hold her tight, kiss her properly and tell her that whatever pain she got, would be handled together. 

Now, they were gathered around the table, after finished their meal. The waves of desire, tempered with a good amount of fear, keep hitting Zelda deep inside. After enter the house and gatter with the others, Mary’s glances became more insistent and the feelings attached to them stronger than ever. 

Sometimes, Mary looked away focusing her attention on Sabrina and Leticia, who were right across the table. The teacher smiled at the baby, who was trying hard to throw her food at Ambrose’s companion, whatever his name was. The girl, who was sweet in everyone’s company, didn't seem to like the young man, for reasons only her little head could achieve. Zelda decided to interfere, before her floor became a mess. 

“Sabrina, stop laughing at her bad behavior, you’re encouraging her.”

The young witch exchanged a conspiratory smile with Mary. “But aunt Zee, she is just so cute, with her little chubby hands trying to reach Luke's face.”

From time to time the baby looked at Zelda’s direction, as if reassuring herself that her mother was around. Even if the redhead couldn't resist those adorable deep eyes, Leticia should be disciplined. Sensing her growing irritation, Hilda came to the rescue, taking the baby from Sabrina’s lap. “Come with aunt Hilda, sweetie, let's go upstairs.”

Looking at Dr. Cee, she added: “Are you coming with me, sweetheart?” 

He stood and bowed in an exaggerated manner. “Sweet Hilda, that’s was a wonderful dinner, but I need to apologize and go back to the bookstore.” Her sister was disappointed, but agreed, taking Leticia more firmly in her arms.

“That’s all right, I’m glad you could make it anyway.” After he kissed her goodbye, she turned to Zelda. “Sister, don’t worry about Letty, I’ll put her to sleep.” With a last glance to Mary, she added. “It was so good to see you tonight, hope you can join us again this week.

Mary stood, offering a sincere smile. “Thank you Hilda, it was an wonderful dinner. I also hope to see you soon.”

Meanwhile, Ambrose left the table, collecting a few dishes, while asking for Luke's help. “Come baby, let’s clean this up and watch some movies.” Sabrina, sensing her cue to leave, offered a warm smile to Mary. The brunette was her favorite person these days and that was fine to Zelda, who was over her initial jealousy about their friendship.

“Bye Ms. Wardwell, next week I’ll visit the school and return some of your books.”

Mary smiled was soft. “Don’t worry about that, dear, take your time. Some of those books are very important to your development, so don’t rush your studies” To Zelda’s surprise Sabrina hugged the teacher, before she left for her bedroom.

Her heart speed up as the Spellman's family excuse itself, leaving the two women alone. Their eyes met in a brief moment of silence, interrupted by Mary’s soft voice. “As soon as I came through that door all I wanted was to hold you and tell you how beautiful you are, Zelda.”

In a playful tone, that should hidden her nervousness, the redhead smile. “Well, no one is stopping you from holding me now.”

Mary’s face was serious, as if considering her words. “I’m the one keeping the distance and holding back, we both know it.” She took a step in Zelda’s direction. “I’m sorry, I know I’ve been acting strangely around you and you don’t deserve it.”

Zelda also approach, but left a small distance between them. They were almost the same height, so she could look directly in Mary’s eyes. 

“And, for Satan’s sake, can you tell me why is that?” 

Thinking about the wisdom of alerting the brunette that she was an opened channel, Zelda chose her words carefully. “You seem troubled, worried about something. You must know that I enjoy your company more than anything these days and that I have the good sense to realize we are starting something here. Aren’t we? 

The teacher nodded vehemently, “Zelda, I was nervous tonight, before dinner, because I knew we would have this conversation sooner or later… I care for you, a lot...But there’s been a long time, no one close enough to look for me, or the opposite. I didn’t care for anyone or anything in centuries.” 

“Are you feeling pressured, or maybe you’re not so interested in a relationship? We talk a lot, but I don’t know that much about you.”

Mary seemed speechless, frozen in spot. Zelda could feel something important was coming, so she waited. “I’m feeling things, lots of things, but none of them are clear to me. Answering your question, yes, we are starting something here, but is that wise?” 

Looking deep at Zelda's eyes, her tone of voice was low, even menacing. “I won’t lie for you, a few months ago I would have take you to bed just for the pleasure of making you crazy with lust… that would be so easy, to fuck you and walk away, but things are different now… I feel… all the time we spent together, our talks, our shared jokes… We are similar in so many ways. And there’s Sabrina…”

“What Sabrina has to do with it?” The redhead couldn’t hide her irritation now, she couldn't understand the reason for Mary's doubts, so out of place. Zelda could feel the woman's need for her, so she didn’t understand her uncertainness. 

“Why are you thinking so much about it? We are both grown women, we spend time together, we care for each other, we can have fun, share good moments, isn't that enough for now? The future, just Satan's knows. Let's enjoy what we have.”

Mary features became somber and a shadow crossed her eyes. “But Zelda, what you don't understand is that I’m a hungry creature, that my craving has no end… I could… I could hurt you and I can't bear this idea.”

A single drop fell on the redhead's cheek. “Well, shouldn't you let me decide that for myself? Why do you have to take the choice from my hands?” 

Zelda was not sure what happened next, but some inexplicable bright green light seemed to cross Mary's eyes. She swallowed hard, as if holding back some deep and dark secret. The flood of emotions was almost painful, the longing, the loneliness. Her face was contorted but she didn't cry. In a whisper, that barely reached Zelda's ears, Mary confessed her thoughts.

“I need to control myself, because all I want right now is to throw caution to the wind and take you in my arms, to make you mine, so you have no doubts about who you belong to.” 

Zelda took the steps that separated them, reaching for Mary’s, while the brunette’s arms opened to receive her in a warm embrace. “You can hold me now, darling. That’s all I want.”

The arms around her tightened, as Mary inhaled her scent. The brunette raised her head, her body was shaking, but there was no weakness in her, just a strong flood of power. She looked in the redhead eyes with an intensity that took Zelda’s breath away and her voice held a note of something close to fear. “You have no idea how much I waited for that, to finally have you in my arms.” 

“Mary...” any words were left unsaid as the brunette’s lips took hers in an almost desperate kiss. The waves of emotions were almost unbearable and Zelda just held her, opening to her in more ways than physically. The need was so profound, it ignited a hell fire in the redhead's body. 

She welcomed Mary’s tongue and sucked it, holding her head in place with a strong grip. The brunette moaned, grabbing her firmly, while pushing her back in the table. Zelda felt the cold wood under her legs, as Mary’s hot kisses travelled from neck to shoulders. Zelda's opened her legs welcoming the intimate embrace, as her calves locked behind Mary's legs. The blissful instant of pleasure was interrupted earlier than expected.

Mary stopped and her eyes widened in shock while she took two steps back. Zelda felt the lost of contact like a gust of cold wind. The brunette's features were frozen and her hands were palms up, as if they have been burned by Zelda’s body. 

“Zelda, what… how can I… How can I feel you? Your feelings, your need, I can feel it and this is not….”

“Posible?” Zelda smirked, raising one perfect eyebrow.“? Those were my exact thoughts a few days ago, when I started to experience every single emotion from you. 

“But that… are you telling me we have anima caritas?”

Zelda stood from the table and signed. “I only can speak for myself, darling. It is going on for a couple of weeks, since the day you've been here helping me with Leticia. We spent hours together, do you remember?”

“Yes, I felt very close to you that day, as if the three of us were a…”

“Family?” Zelda offered her a tender smile. “Yes, I felt the same.”

Mary turned around, hiding her face from the other woman. “It was a perfect day, but it was just a fantasy.”

Now the redhead was confused. “What that’s supposed to mean, Mary? Turn around and talk to me.”

She turned indeed, in a movement that reminded Zelda of a big feline. A deep kiss, full of promises was delivered on her lips and a second later the brunette had gone, almost running to the front door.

Zelda followed her, but she was already gone. “Mary!”

At the door, the redhead could see Mary's shadowed figure moving away from the house, going in the woods. Not able to move, she just whispered to herself. 

“What the hell just happened here?”

TBC


	3. The Trojan Horse

The noise of cracking branches announced her presence among the shadows of Greendale woods. Soon, she was in the dark side of the forest, her human breath at least back to normal, after leaving the Spellman's house like a demon chased by a thousand hell dogs.

She spent the best part of the path controlling her nerves, as reality came crashing down, forcing her to face her options. Each step along the woods increased the ache in her cold heart, making her regret her role in the mission that forced her to put aside her feelings for Zelda. 

In a poor attempt to gain time, Lilith ignored her need for weeks, pretending everything was under control. What she couldn’t ignore was the pain in her chest, the pressuring desire to give up at least for once and chaise her own destiny. She was in love for the first time in her life and blessed be Satan, she was loved in return. 

Now, she would have to do something about it.

When this journey started, the scenario was very clear, her orders were to bond Sabrina's soul to the rules of the underworld and as payback, Lilith would have a throne. But even when things were going like planned, she wasn’t sure if the rewards would ever come.

Her Lord was not trustfull, that was part of his nature, his only real interest was power. They had an agreement, her strength would be at his disposal and in exchange, she would achieve prestige among the dark souls. She had been loyal, the general of his army, the hand of faith bringing dark shadows over the ones who challenged him… She was his favorite one, but not once she forgot who she was dealing with. 

Lilith dreamed that maybe one day, she could be the one to wear the crown, in a underworld that would follow her rules. As the mother of demons she was respected, worshiped and obeyed, but the love that would eventually come from the most faithful prayers were based on fear and that was not enough anymore. She was a soldier who have been in battlefront so many times, but battles were all the same and in the end, she was tired and lonely.

Lilith was strong, very much so, but still, not powerful enough to face Lucifer in a dispute. Sabrina, on the other hand, could be a real challenge in due time and, of course, with proper allies. She was strong enough to face a fight for hell throne and win, turning the universe balance upside down. 

For thousands years Lilith had kept witches like her under control, submitted to the Lord’s will, but none of them ever matched Sabrina’s strength. The young witch was the first real menace in centuries. How the great Lord could defeat her, if for a irony of destiny, some of the strongest decided they want a queen and not a king?

Now Lilith eyes were opened and she could understand Lúcifer’s fears. At least, the ancient prophecy could come true and her mission was nothing more than an attempt to keep The Lord untouchable and Sabrina under control. 

Now, Lilith had another and more urgent concern, to keep Zelda safe by her side, while an audacious plan was set in place.

Still lost in thoughts, she found herself in the bottom of the sacred tree, gathering her powers to call for the Lord’s presence. In a blink of an eye the air around her changed, announcing his presence.

“Lilith, you call me.”

“My Lord, permission to speak.”

“Problems in your mission?”

“No problem, everything is going the way it should. The girl is following the right path.”

“And you will make sure she never leaves it.”

“She won't, Sabrina will become the stronger witch of all time, as you wish.”

“If everything is fine, why do you waste my time, demoness?”

Lilith gathered the courage to keep up with her idea, even knowing her actions could bring destruction upon herself. “I called you to ask for a change in bargain.”

His tone of voice became deep, almost menacing. “Don't be insolent. You want more? I offered you the power of second in command and a throne, there's nothing beyond it.”

“My Lord, I want to change the terms of our deal.” She took a step closer, but kept her head bowed. “I will be happy keeping my current position, I will also keep my promise to watch for Sabrina.” 

The beast’s face showed no surprise, frozen. “What else do you want Lilith?” 

“I will keep an eye on Sabrina, I will train her, teach her and offer her my knowledge of the dark arts.” Her voice became stronger, “I don’t want anything else, Sabrina shall have all the prizes. For my part of the bargain, I want to be free to make choices regarding Zelda Spellman.”

The creature laughed, a deep guttural sound that resonated through the trees. “Oh Lilith, that’s pathetic… Your attachment to the older Spellman was not unnoticed, but I never thought you would be so stupid. Are you turning down the powers over hell, for a witch?”

She didn't even flinch when she answered.“I want freedom and that’s a different kind of power, we both know it. I will give you Sabrina, stronger than any witch that ever wandered around this world. She will be the queen by your side. In exchange of it, I want to be free to make my choices. I can stay exactly where I am. I will still be your commander, leading the army of doon, if you desire, until Sabrina is finally ready.”

The Lord of darkness was silent for so long, she feared her efforts would be wasted. A second later she felt relief, as his words sealed their agreement.

“If is that what you want, you shall have it. You teach the young witch and the Spellman matriarch is yours. No one will interfere.” He approached her, his hot breath touching her face. “But be warned Lilith, I’m watching you and if you try to turn the girl against me, or if you try to use her for defeat me, I will feast in your lover's flesh.”

A moment later she found herself alone again, only the creatures of night witnessing her laughs. She had not a victory yet, but when battle finally comes, she will be prepared and Sabrina shall be by her side.

…………………………

Zelda crossed the almost empty halls of the academy later than expected. The poor night of sleep would probably bring her a headache later, but she was not a witch to skip responsibilities. After Mary left, she went to bed troubled, her heart heavy beyond the perspective of been rejected. She was not young, so her life was full of heartbreaks, but never before she felt so hurt. Mary was different, they have bounded for Satan’s sake, something Zelda never thought would happened in this life. What the hell was she doing ignoring it? That would only bring suffering for both of them.

Now she was feeling empty and drained, and her only desire was to cry herself to sleep until next week.

It was almost nine before she opened her office’s door, so absorbed in her thoughts, she barely missed the elegant bouquet of black roses placed over her desk. 

Her heart raced as she mumbled. “Flowers? For me?” Retrieving the card from it’s safe place between the flowers, she read the message.

My darling Zelda, 

I have no words to apologize for my behavior. Please, give me a chance to explain in person. Dinner at 20, My place.

I Will be waiting,

Yours,

M. W.

 

TBC


	4. Learning how to trust

“Zelda!” She heard her sister’s footsteps long before she knocked the door. “Zelda? Oh, here you are!”

Hilda stopped in her tracks, smiling. “Wow, you look great! Mary is so in trouble tonight!”

Rolling her eyes at Hilda’s antics, she gave her hair a finishing touch. “Well, she is definitely in trouble, but probably not for the reasons you’re imagining. If she believes some flowers are solving our problems, she has another thing coming.” 

Checking herself in the mirror one last time, she added. “If you saw her running away from me last night, you would think the thirteen witches of greendale were chasing her.”

Hilda smiled and sat on Zelda’s bed. “C’mon sis, don’t be so hard on her. The woman lived like an hermit, isolated in that big old house. Suddenly, she has an entire family of witches to deal with. Girlfriend, sister in law, nephew and niece… not to mention an adorable stepdaughter. Maybe you would also be overwhelmed if the roles were reversed.”

Zelda grabbed her purse and her belongs. “First of all, stop talking as if we had a relationship, because she gave me no signals she wants one. Second, I don’t think her reasons to run were that simple. Believe me, I know how she feels and all I could sense was a mess of conflicted emotions.”

Hilda put her hand above her own heart. “Zelda, you’re always so negative, but this is the most romantic thing that ever happened to you… you two are like magic soulmates. Trust me, I never thought in a thousand years something like that could happen to you.”

“Thank’s a lot for telling me I’m impossible to love…”

Her sister smiled in her typical passive aggressive demeanor. “Not impossible, just really hard, like chasing a Goblin that stole the cookies you’ve been baking all morning.”

“That’s a complex analogy, Hilda, even for you…” Zelda ruffed, her tone aggravated. “The truth is that I opened up for her, I let my guard down and she just insists to ignore our bond. I intend to be more careful from now on. I’m sick of games and I need explanations.”

Her sister stood and despite Zelda’s distaste for been touched, hugged her. “Stop overthinking, she asked you for dinner tonight didn't she? Let her explain herself, maybe she will surprise you.” 

Taking a step back, Hilda offered a last encouraging smile. “Go for your hot date and don’t worry, Letty and I will have lots of fun. Cee is also coming after work and we will watch some movies.”

Winking mischievously, she added. “Enjoy your Friday night and don’t worry if you decide for a sleeping over. Make yourself a favor and try to relax, at least once in your life. Satan knows how much you need it. Give Mary a chance, she is gorgeous and most of all, available.”

Normally, she would be annoyed by Hilda’s excessive affection, but not tonight. Her sister was giving her a chance to be with Mary and to figure this mess out. 

In a uncommon soft tone, she thanked her sister. “I appreciate what you’re doing and if you have any problem, please, just call me.”

………..

The sound of firm knocks on the front door were enough to increase her anxiety. She paced all day, wondering if Zelda would accept her invitation. Now that she was aware of their bond, she could discern the redhead’s annoyance, like invisible daggers flying to her core. 

The feeling was unnerving, as if something was constantly out of place, her heart beating like a frantic tribal drum. She needed Zelda, in ways her reason couldn't yet understand. She was familiar with attraction or lust, but never once she felt the way she did now. 

Their shared kiss was definitely an eye opener experience, the feeling so foreign, she didn't even recognized it in first place. In Lilith's mind, the legendary bond between witches was just a romantic concept, lost in some cryptic book. She never imagine to feel Zelda's thoughts as if they were her own, or the overwhelming exchange between their bodies, as if they were made of the same flesh.

The shock was unprecedented and once she realized what was happening, her better reaction was to run away. Lilith was not proud of her own behavior, but what would you do if the hell itself could open before your eyes and take your beloved away, before you even had the chance to have her in your arms?”

So, she escaped, her mind in desperate need for solutions. As the minutes passed, her human body calmed down and she could, at least, think straight again. Back to Greendale woods, a new course of action was planned. 

Lucifer, always eager for power, had took the bait. She knew what to do and what to say to be released from her duty, so she lied to the father of lies. She was aware of her chances to fail, but the Lord of Darkness would never have Sabrina, as long as Lilith breathed.

She felt victorious, just for the chance to explore this new relationship with Zelda, despite the many challenges yet to come. One of those many tests consisted in finding the feelings she once had, buried now in a deep corner of her heart. Lilith was not yet ready to face so many forgotten sentiments, like love, passion or the craving for someone. Now she was feeling insecure, another foreign notion. 

At the door, Zelda waited for explanations and the brunette’s worries came back at full speed. She would at least be honest about her feelings, about her need for the redhead. 

Even if a side of her wanted to tell the whole truth, she knew that was still too early in their affair to talk about battles for hell’s throne or her demoniac appearance. Lilith would do her best to offer Zelda some control over the situation. Maybe, if they could talk about what they shared, the redhead would trust her again. 

Opening the door, Lilith felt the air leave her lungs. Zelda was stunning, dressed in a night blue dress that matched the color of her eyes. She was the most gorgeous creature Lilith ever laid eyes on.

Finding her own voice, the demoness murmured. “I’m glad you accepted my invitation Zelda, you are so beautiful tonight. Please, come in.”

The witch crossed the threshold without looking up. “Good evening, Mary. I thought you would never open the damn door.” 

Her tone was cold and, if it wasn’t for their bond, Lilith would had mistook it for indifference. Opposite to that, Zelda's feelings were even stronger than last night, evoking in Lilith an overwhelming need to comfort her. 

It was the first time she walked into Mary’s house and despite the awkward silence, she looked around with a appreciative glance. 

Trying to break the ice, the demoness smiled. “Can I offer you some wine? Dinner will be ready soon.”

Finally turning to look into the brunette's eyes, Zelda answered, her tone serious, but still surprisingly tender. “I’ll accept the wine, but I would like to have a word with you first. I don't think I can just sit and enjoy a meal. I’m not in the mood for eating and depending on what you’re telling me, I won’t even stay.”

Lilith’s eyes widened, but her voice did not betrayed her nerves. “Right, I will get the wine and turn off the stove, so we can talk. Be back in a minute.”

Moments later they were accommodated in the living room. Zelda sat in the opposite side of the couch, in order to put some physical distance were the emotional detachment seemed impossible. 

“Zelda, I'm sorry for last night. I know I hurt you.”

The cold tone was back in the redhead’s voice. “I don’t need apologizes, I need to know what happened.”

Looking deep in Zelda’s eyes, she signed. “Plain and simple? I was scared of my feelings. Terrified, if you prefer the honest approach.”

“Scared of your feelings for me? Why?”

Lilith decided to hide behind half trues. “I was scared of the consequences of this bond.”

Zelda looked down to the glass of wine in her hands, her face sad. “Our connection disappoints you?”

Lilith put her glass down and moved closer, covering the distance between them. “No, you’re taking it in the wrong way… Zelda, I never felt anything like this before. It’s exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. I’m not sure how to deal with it.” With a sarcastic smirk, she added. “To say I don’t have a good relationship background would be an understatement.”

The redhead was silent, trying to mask her pain. Lilith couldn’t stand their distance and took one of her hands, kissing the soft skin between her knuckles. “Zelda, did you ever imagine something like that could happen? You know I love you and, in return, I can feel your love for me, in every cell of my body. It takes some effort to accommodate such powerful emotions.”

Zelda was silent, as if dueling with her thoughts, unshed tears blurring her eyes. Lilith turned the hand she was holding, kissing it’s palm. “Darling, please look at me, say something, you're hurt and I can't stand feeling you in pain.”

Looking in the brunette’s eyes, Zelda confessed her fears. “Mary, I… I don't think I would survive a rejection from you, if we decide to go further. I mean, If we take this ahead, whatever it means, it would be too much painful to leave you.” A single tear dropped. “You’re correct, I love you, but it is still safe to step back. The bond is not sealed yet and If this is not what you want, please just tell me to go. I won't insist.”

I strong wave of nausea assaulted Lilith’s stomach. “Why would you say that? Why do you believe I would reject you?”

Zelda signed, looking down for their entwined hands. “Because I can feel your emotions and you’re keeping things from me. If you can't tell me the truth, how am I going to trust you? I don’t know what the problem is, but you are worried.”

With a gentle hand she caress Lilith’s face. “You also send me a strong feeling of protectiveness, as if you fear someone will hurt me.” Zelda’s eyes dropped to her lap again. “You can tell me, are you engaged or something? Aren't you ready for a relationship?”

Lilith resisted the impulse to burn something in frustration. “Oh, for the love of Satan!” Holding Zelda’s head, she forced her eyes to lock. “Zelda, you are getting things the wrong way. I want you, more than anything.” 

To make a point, a brief kiss was delivered in the other witch’s lips “I want you like I never desired anything in my life, but you are correct, there are some facts that keep me worried.”

Zelda seemed to relax a bit, but her eyes were suspicious. “If I’m misjudging the facts, you could at least explain it better. I deserve that.”

Lilith stood, walking to the fireplace. “Yes, you do.” Adding some logs to the flames, she pressed her lips together “I didn’t come to your family because of Edward. I knew him, but he never ask me to take care of Sabrina. That was a lie.”

If Zelda was surprised, she didn’t show it. “Why did you lie to us?”

Still gazing at the fire, she took a deep breath. “Because the true can be difficult sometimes… and knowledge can be dangerous.”

Zelda was silent, so Lilith continued. “You do realize Sabrina is special. You also can feel her, even if you still deny it. You know, deep inside, that she is stronger than any witch that ever crossed your path.”

With a shrug, Zelda averted her gaze. “I suppose that’s correct. She is a brilliant young woman, but she has no idea of her own potential.”

Thought Lilith had the deliberately intent to hide most of the facts, Zelda deserved to be warned. “Darling, Sabrina always been observed by the dark forces. You do know about the Dark Lord interest in her, but he is not the only one to seek her powers. There are many players in this game and Sabrina is the prize.”

For the first time in the night, Zelda’s sharp focus was directed to her. “What do you mean? Are you implying that Sabrina is in danger?”

Lilith nodded, her face somber. “I’ve been trying to protect her, that’s not a lie. I just want to witness the blossom of her abilities.”

The redhead stood, approaching the other woman. “Mary, who are you?” Her gaze was intense, searching for something in Lilith’s eyes. “I’m not stupid, I know you’re much older and powerful than you look.”

“I’m indeed a very old witch. I can offer protection and teach Sabrina, so she can learn how to defend herself.” 

The redhead took some steps back, pacing nervously in the room. “If what you say is true, I should forbid you to approach my family. How can I protect her from you?”

Lilith extended her hands, but the other witch ignore her, retreating. “Darling, don’t push me back, you don’t need to protect Sabrina from me. You’re not alone and I can assure you all I want is to keep your family safe. You just have to trust me.”

Zelda’s eyes were furious now. “Trust you? You lie to me, you trick my family and you ask me to believe in you? How do I know you’re not one of those who want to use her, to hurt her…”

Taking a calming breath, Lilith looked deep in Zelda’s eyes. She took the other witch’s left hand again, as if it was the most precious jewel in the word. After looking at it for a moment, she brought it upon her own heart. “Can you feel it?”

Zelda closed her eyes as an intense flood of love invaded her body and mind. She could even see some images of both of them together in different situations. Mary’s voice brought her back to the present. “You know how I feel, and you do realize is not possible for me to hurt you.”

The redhead’ face softened, but her eyes were still shining in suspicious and hurt. Lilith pressed the hand even harder in her own chest. “You can have doubts about my affection for Sabrina or for your family, but my love for you is engraved in the bond we share. You know I’m not able to harm you in any way, because that would just break me.”

Taking one more step, she held Zelda’s waist, touching their foreheads. “You know that is the only truth. The only thing I can’t hide or disguise. The love that will make me do anything to protect you and the ones you love. Do you believe me?”

After a brief moment, Zelda finally relaxed, but her eyes were still in pain. “I know that are things you’re not telling me yet, but you are right, you can’t lie to me about the way you feel. I will try to trust, but you will have to be patient to wait for my confidence. I need time.” 

Lilith smiled, as Zelda’s arms encircled her shoulders. “I will give you all the time you need and I will prove my loyalty. I swear to you, I won’t leave you, or betray you in anyway.”

Zelda hugged her close, inhaling deep in her neck. “Will you tell me the rest in time?”

Before Lilith could answer, the cottage door opened in a gust of wind. Protecting Zelda behind her own body, Lilith faced the intruder.

“Morgana, what the hell are you doing in my domain without been invited?”

TBC


	5. The messenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it goes a short one. The story will be longer than I first thought, but I will try to update once or twice a week.  
> Thank you for the comments and support.

Zelda stared at the strange woman, who stood proudly at Mary’s living room. Her face was pale and her long black hair hid a defiant smirk. Her dress was dusty and a ancient black cape completed her decadent look. 

Mary’s arm was still keeping Zelda half behind her back, as if protecting her from the visitor. The redhead couldn’t imagine why Mary was acting so cautiously. Zelda was strong enough to take down almost any adversary, unless the woman in front of them was not a regular witch. The redhead’s thoughts were racing, trying to understand how old and dangerous those two opponents were.

Morgana’s dark eyes traveled from Zelda to Mary, studying them with curiosity. Tilting her head to one side, she smiled, reminding Zelda of a wild predator.

“Hello commander, is that how you welcome an old friend?”

Mary’s back was rigid, in a defensive posture. The energy around her charged and Zelda circled her waist, joining forces.

“Morgana, I would call you many things, but friend is not one of them. What do you want?”

The use of the term ‘commander’ caught Zelda’s attention, but she decided to wait, sensing some of her questions would be answered sooner than she anticipated. Morgana’s eyes flashed in defiance as she stepped closer.

“Aren't you inviting me in? We have issues to discuss.”

“As you can see I have company and I'm sure whatever you have to say can wait until tomorrow.”

The woman raised a perfect eyebrow, looking at Zelda with a appreciative glance. “For satan’s sake, you always had a impeccable taste. I could eat her alive.” 

Zelda narrowed her eyes, biting her tongue to control her rising temper. Whatever that woman was, she seemed very confident of her own power, to face two witches with such petulance. Showing her teeth in what could be a menacing smile or a snarl, she look deep in Zelda’s eyes. “I’m Morgana, by the way, nice to meet you. You're Spellman, right?”

“Do you know me?”

“Oh, the Spellman's are famous in the preternatural circles. Everyone seems to be interested in your family these days.”

Zelda was not one to be easily intimidate. Raising an eyebrow she stared back, offering her own ironic grin. “Really, and why is that?”

“I will be happy to answer your questions as soon as I’m properly received.” 

Mary's eyes flashed ferociously, but Morgana seemed unaffected. “The triumvirate send you a message and a request. I won’t go until I report to you.”

“So, say what you have to say and see yourself out.”

The vicious smirk was back in Morgana's face. All her actions and body language challenging the witch in front of her. “Don't you miss the old days, when a witch would offer food and wine to the guests?” 

Tilting her head again, she hissed. “Even warriors, in opposite sides of battle would make hospitality a honor law. You, from all people, should care for tradition.” The insufferable smile never left her features. “Maybe you should even offered me your gorgeous woman as a token of goodwill.”

Zelda gasped, “I beg your pardon? Who do you think I am?”

In a move too fast for the eyes, Mary had pinned Morgana up in a wall. One of her hands around her neck and the other holding the witch’s right arm. Her eyes flashed green and her voice changed to a deep tone. “And maybe I should kill you, have dinner with my beautiful woman while drinking your blood and finally have wild, passionate sex, until the sun rise.”

Mary increased the pressure and for the first time, Morgana seemed frightened. Their faces were inches apart, Mary’s white teeth visible. “It would be so much satisfying than looking to your old face as you explain to me why the triumvirate problems would be of my concern.” 

The woman eyes were serious now, not trace of arrogance in her features. “I'm here in a diplomatic mission, so, don't kill the messenger.”

Mary released the witch and she curved, bringing air back to her lungs. “You shouldn’t waste your energy with me. I got a feeling we will be fighting in the same side very soon.”

Mary returned to Zelda’s side, barely controlling her rage. Zelda felt a strong urge to touch her, to give and seek comfort. As if sensing Zelda’s need, she held her waist again, looking deep into her eyes. Without turning to the intruder, she demanded. “You may speak now, Morgana.”

The witch stood, her posture reminding a soldier. “The triumvirate wish to greet Lilith, the first witch. They want you to know you have their complete support.”

Zelda’s eyes widened and she tried to step back. Lilith’s arms tightened around her, preventing her scape. A strong wave of affection hit Zelda’s chest. Still looking deep in Zelda’s eyes, she murmured. “You said you have a message and a request.”

Morgana nodded in agreement. “Yes, the triumvirate wants to test the girl.”

Zelda step back from Lilith’s arms. “Are you speaking of Sabrina?” 

“Yes, I’m speaking about the One, the great witch we have been waiting for. The One who could free all the witches in the underworld.”

Zelda was dumbfounded, looking from Morgana to Lilith. “What is this woman talking about?”

Morgana was curious now. “Don't you know, Zelda Spellman? I’m talking about Sabrina, the witch who could carry out the first woman’s prophecy. We waited too long for our queen.”

Zelda looked at Lilith, speechless. Lilith’s eyes closed for a moment and she sighed in defeat. Turning to Morgana, she murmured. “Sabrina is under my protection and whoever wants to be in touch with her will be under my strict vigilance. Tell the masters they can send one to see her, but I won’t allow any magical tests. They will learn what I already know. She is the One, but she won't be ready until her power achieve it's pinnacle. Until then, any threats directed to her or her family will find me in the way.” 

Morgana nodded. “I have your answer and I can leave now. This small insipid town will soon have many visitors and I must warn you, witches are not the only ones interested in your pupil. Bloodsuckers and dogs are coming like flies attracted to a flame. You must be ready. ” 

Lilith smiled, entwining her owns fingers. “I will be here, waiting.”

Morgana nodded, apparently satisfied with the answer. “The triumvirate will be pleased with your words and I’m sure they can wait until the girl is ready. Time is nothing for those who waited for thousands of years.”

Morgana bowed her head. “It was a pleasure to meet you again, Lilith. Maybe this time we will fight the same battle. See you soon.”

The woman vanished, living a strong metallic smell behind her. 

Zelda looked at Lilith, like a gorgone ready to transform everything in stone. “You have two choices. Tell me everything or watch me go.”

Lilith smiled at her fierce love. “I choose to talk. Can we at least do it over dinner?”

TBC

……..


	6. The dinner

Zelda was pacing like a caged animal in Mary’s kitchen. Her eyes flashed dangerously from time to time, watching the brunette setting dishes on the table.

“You’re unbelievable, how can you think about dinner right now? I don’t think I can eat, until I know what kind of viper I’m dealing with.”

Lilith ignored the bitterness in her tone, calmly putting some food on her own plate. “Yes, you can and you must eat. You’re hungry, my love, you’re long hours without eating, I can feel it.” She sat, putting some red wine in two crystal glasses. “My human body also needs sustain, so, we will sit, enjoy the meal and talk about nice things like the domain over hell and all the preternatural beings that will soon invade Greendale, chasing our dear Sabrina.”

Zelda nodded, narrowing her eyes. “You do realize your calm tone is driving me crazy, you’re insufferable, acting as if nothing is happening. Calling me your love…”

Lilith took a sip and swallowed, raising an eyebrow absently. “That’s what you are - my love - if you like it or not. And just for the record, I never wished to fall for you or to be soul connected to anyone.” Bringing the fork to her mouth, she shrugged. “But here I am, ready to challenge the infamous Morgana Le Fay, just because she desired what’s mine.”

The reference of ownership warmed Zelda's heart, but she avoided Lilith’s eyes. She was right, they didn’t ask for this bond, but it happened anyway. 

The brunette pointed the seat beside her. “Can you, please, stop walking back and forth? Come here and I will answer every single question you have.”

Huffing, Zelda strode to the chair and sat, unfolding a napkin in harsh movies. “What did you do to Mary Wardwell?”

“Why do you ask me when you already know? How a demoniac witch takes a body to wander around the world?” Her voice was soft, in that disinterested tone, that left no doubt about her self confidence. “Haven’t you asked yourself about the woman’s changes? Mary Wardell lived in this town for what, 20 years?”

Zelda inhaled through her nose. “First time I saw you, doing Satan knows what, inside my house, I didn't recognized you… or her, by the way. So, I couldn't see this transformation. I used to see the woman twice a year, at parents meetings."

Taking a sip of her wine, Lilith blinked slowly. “I was in your house to investigate and cast a spell on the mirrors. That’s how I knew Batibat was keeping you under her curse.”

The redhead nodded in disbelief. “You were spying on us.” 

Bored, Lilith rolled her eyes. “Of course, how would I keep my eyes on Sabrina?” 

Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose, almost regretting she asked for the truth. She took her glass, emptying it, the meaning of Lilith’s words slowly setting in her mind.

Looking at the brunette, she noticed an eyebrow raised, mischievously. “What?” 

Lilith’s wicked smile was enticing as infuriating. “So, Mary Wardwell never caught your interest?”

The redhead snapped to attention, widening her eyes. “Of course not! The woman looked like a sex repressed librarian.” With an ironic smirk, she glanced up to the brunette. “Even though I wondered what she got under those horrible coats.”

A wide grin covered Lilith’s features. She pointed out to her own body. “See, I brought all of this to the light of day. And now it’s all yours to take.”

Zelda rolled her eyes at that. “How did I ever fall in love with you? You aggravated me since the first minute, I should know you wouldn’t stop.”

A soft hand stroked Zelda’s face and neck, deep blue eyes softening with affection. “You’ll be glad to know sometimes you can be quite annoying as well, so maybe we deserve each other. Against my better judgment, I am crazy in love with the most insufferable and beautiful witch I ever met.”

Zelda sniffed, looking at her own plate. Grabbing the fork, she stabbed the food with excessive force, finally eating. As Lilith suspected, she was indeed starving, her nostrils flaring, as she closed her eyes in pleasure. In a sultry voice, that caused goosebumps in Lilith’s skin, she murmured. “The food is delicious.”

A few minutes passed as they ate in silence, an awkward tension between them. Zelda glanced up at Lilith, figuring out what information should be prioritized. “So, you possessed Mary Wardell, weeks before Sabrina’s dark baptism.”

Lilith nodded, bringing the napkin to her own mouth. “Yes, the Dark Lord anticipated your niece’s reticence to sign the book, so I was assigned to bring her to the dark side.”

The redhead was pensive. “That witch, Morgana… She called you commander.”

“Yes, I’ve been the supreme commander of the Dark Lord armies. People call me many things, but mostly you will hear they address me as the Mother of Demons or the Emperor.”

Zelda stared at her, the eyes Lilith loved so much barely hiding suspicious and hurt. “And the nature of your mission is to offer Sabrina to the Dark Lord.”

Lilith inhaled deep, putting down her wine. “Was… the mission has changed.” Her eyes sought for comprehension. “The occasion forced me to possess someone Sabrina could trust. Mary Wardwell was a good catch and I must confess that I like this body, it reminds me of my old self.”

For a long moment Zelda just looked at her. The silence broken by her trembling words. “Now you tell me your mission has changed?”

Lilith felt the weight of her words. “When I first came here, my orders were to make Sabrina sign the book. Since she was born, she has been watched, by many of his servants. The Dark Lord always been interested in her incredible power.” She folded her hands, arms resting on the table. “Luckily, she was raised by witches, or she would have been defenseless.”

Lilith could feel Zelda’s protectiveness toward Sabrina rising by the minute. The redhead was struggling with her emotions, trying to reconcile the deep love for her family, with her new feelings toward Lilith. The brunette could sense her mental battle, but decided to go ahead. Zelda would have the truth, even if that meant Lilith would lose her forever. In a soft tone, the demoness continued.

“You need to understand: that is nothing we can do to change what Sabrina already is.” Zelda looked at her with a frown, but kept in silence. “Think of her as a very powerful weapon, the most capable witch of all time.”

Lilith took the wine bottle, filling their glasses. “I used to be the strongest one and the Dark Lord kept me by his side, to prevent any problems. He isn't stupid and he knows how precarious the balance of forces can be.” Taking a sip of her wine, she signed. “From time to time, many of us thought about fighting him, but even with all our forces together, the battle would be hard to win.”

Zelda gasped and stood, pointing an accusing finger toward the brunette. “You’re thinking about using Sabrina to defeat him. You will be destroyed and you will kill Sabrina in your thirst for power!” 

She left the kitchen, going to the door. Lilith hurried, catching her by the arm. “Zelda, you’re not listening. Sabrina can assume her place beside the Dark Lord and rule, submissive. That’s one of her choices.” 

She eased the pressure on Zelda’s arms, but didn’t let her go. “You know the daughter of your heart!” Zelda’s eyes filled with tears. “You, from all people can tell me. Will she bent the knee? Do you see her with her head bowed, obeying without question?”

The redhead nodded, looking away. “No, that’s not my Sabrina. She will never submit to anyone, not even to the Dark Lord.”

“After all this time watching her closely, I came to the same conclusion. She won’t give away.” 

Zelda’s hands grabbed Lilith's forearms, her face a hard mask of pain. “Don’t you see, Lilith! The Dark Lord will destroy her….”

Holding Zelda’s shoulder, she forced the woman to look into her eyes again. “No, he won’t, not with the stronger witches fighting for her. With the right allies, she would have a choice, one I never had. Do you have any idea how many times I wished to be free? Can you imagine how many creatures want to change their destinies?” Lilith smile was intense. “She can rule by herself, with all the witches behind her back. She is the One of the prophecy. The promise of freedom for all of us.”

Zelda pushed her away, stepping back. “You stay away from her, from my family, I don't want to see you anymore!”

Lilith's hands held her again, looking direct at her. “I’m not a threat! You must believe me!”

Zelda sobbed, her tears falling free, her pain burning in Lilith’s heart. “How can I trust you, how can I believe you?"

“You can feel me, you know me! I will never let him touch you, or Sabrina.” 

Zelda tried to free herself from Lilith’s strong grip. “Let me go!”

Lilith moved forward, grabbing Zelda in a desperate attempt to keep her close. To her relief, the redhead’s arms encircled her shoulders as Lilith held her for the waist. With surprising force, Zelda felt herself being lifted against the wall. 

“Mine.” Lilith growled, her mouth descending over Zelda’s lips, kissing her deeply. 

Zelda wanted to resist, to tell her to step back, but the onslaught of emotions drowned her in Lilith’s smell, in her intoxicating touch. Taking the brunette's hair roughly, she looked in eyes full of need. Her lips were swollen and Zelda thought she was the most beautiful woman she ever saw. She could see Lilith’s pulse beating in her throat, her face flushed with desire. In a soft pull, to emphasize her words, Zelda murmured. “Don’t you dare believe we are done talking. I don’t trust you, no matter how much I love you, Lilith.”

Zelda straddled the brunette’s hips and the other witch moaned, her lips descending upon Zelda’s neck. She Increased the pressure over the redhead’s chest, kissing her neck and breasts. Zelda moaned, holding Lilith’s head in place. She closed her eyes, surrendering to her feelings, her body on fire, opening to her lover’s ministrations. Lilith blindly reached for Zelda’s dress. 

Zelda kissed Lilith’s neck, biting her pulse point with no mercy. She licked the spot, provoking the most delicious moan from the brunette. “I need you, Zelda”. Before she could protest, Lilith pushed her dress of, penetrating her with three fingers. The shock and the pleasure were unbearable, her own hands desperately reaching for the other woman's folds. Lilith cried out as Zelda’s fingers found her clit. Zelda tried to gentle her touch, but they lost any control over their bodies, their movies frantic. Zelda bit Lilith’s neck again, as the waves of pleasure assaulted her body. Lilith’s head snapped back and she cried out, in ecstasy. 

The brunette’s shaking legs bucked and she eased them down to the floor. Their hearts were beating as one as Zelda peppered soft kisses over her lover's face. They held each other softly and Lilith pulled Zelda’s head against her shoulder, nuzzling her neck. “Stop fighting me, witch. I love you.”

Zelda felt tears burning her eyes. “You will bring war to my house and I will never forgive you for that.”

Lilith raised her head, holding Zelda’s face in one hand. “You're wrong, the Dark Lord will bring the war, I will fight for you, until my last breath.” A soft kiss was delivered in Zelda's lips. 

Caressing Lilith’s face, she closed her eyes, signing. “Satan forbid me, but I love you.” Looking directly in the other woman’s eyes, she whispered. “Don't break my heart, Emperor.”

The demoness smiled, touching their foreheads. “Never…”

“What about Sabrina?”

Lilith took a deep breath, her eyes shining in green light. “She will be ready, I promise you.”

 

TBC


	7. Interlude

The crackling fire was the only sound in the living room, as they remained entwined, their breaths returning to a normal pace. Zelda felt a light kiss on the side of her neck and sighed, holding Lilith’s head in place.

The brunette was silent, but Zelda could hear her thoughts in a deeper level, their senses even more attuned, after the physical expression of their bond. 

Zelda closed her eyes, thinking about her lack of control over the last events. The night had turn out quite unexpected in so many ways. She left her house to have dinner with Mary Wardwell and ended up learning about a preternatural conspiracy to make Sabrina ready to fight for hell’s throne. 

Earlier, she tried to leave, to turn her back on this madness and protect her family, but as soon as she pushed Lilith away, a deep pain threatened to torn her heart in pieces. She was assaulted by a profound need, a call that only this magnificent woman could answer.

What happened next was a blur of touches and pleasure. Their union was frantic and not exactly what she had thought for their first time. Now, she could feel Lilith’s craving as if it belonged to her own heart. Tears came fast to Zelda’s eyes as Lilith’s thoughts invade her conscious. To the witch resting in her arms, facing the Dark Lord rage was nothing, compared to find herself alone again. 

Caressing her neck and shoulders, Zelda said. “You’re so quiet, but I can hear your thoughts, you’re afraid.”

Lilith took a deep breath, holding Zelda tight against her chest. “Mary Wardwell’s back and knees are killing me, but I fear as soon as I let you go, you will leave me and never come back.”

The redhead moved, trying to put some space between them, but the arms around her tightened their grip. They were on the floor, Zelda’s back resting on the wall and her legs around Lilith’s torso. The brunette was sustaining most of their weight on her knees, so she was, indeed, uncomfortable.

Zelda raised her head from Lilith’s neck, forcing her to look into her eyes.” Let’s move from this hard floor, my love, I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Nodding, Lilith finally moved away, helping Zelda to stand up. The demoness eyes were sad, defeated, as she moved her hands away from the other woman’s wait.

Lilith took a step back, her voice shaking. “I won’t apologize for tonight, even though I wish things were different. I waited for you... for so long.” I single tear dropped from her eyes and she frowned, cleaning her own cheekbone and staring at the droplets on her hand, with a curious look on her face. 

Zelda realized the other witch was not used to emotions and her heart beat faster in simpaty. Looking at Zelda again, she said. “You have no idea how much I wish I was a different creature, that I had more to offer, that I could be the woman of your dreams.”

Zelda shook her head, raising a trembling hand to Lilith’s face. Taking a deep breath to steady her own emotions, she caressed the luscious lips with her tumb. “I won’t lie to you, all of it is too much for me. I need time to think, to process all I heard tonight and I know I have to prepare myself for what is about to come.”

The brunette nodded, seriously. “I understand.”

“I don’t think you do.” Taking a step forward, Zelda smiled. “The mere idea of leaving you is unbearable, so I'm not going anywhere. I have no idea what tomorrow will bring, but I can’t ignore my feelings for you, it will just hurt both of us.”

To emphasize her words, she encircled Lilith’s shoulders and in a heartbeat, the brunette's hands were caressing her back. Zelda inhaled, hugging her closely. “Don’t you think, even for a moment, that you are not the woman of my dreams, because you’re so much more.”

At that, Lilith seemed surprised, a fresh wave of hope brightening her face. She just looked at the redhead, as if making a decision. “Zelda, can I ask you something?”

Caressing the base of Lilith's neck, she nodded. “Anything.”

“Just for tonight, please, make me forget. Can it just be the two of us?” She closed her eyes, as if to block her own thoughts. “I don’t want to think about heaven or hell, or the difficult times we are about to face, all I want is you. Just stay...”

There was no fight in her voice, but a sweet plea for a moment of peace. Zelda nodded. “Take me to your bedroom, darling.”

Lilith’s fears settled down as she guided her lover across the dark hall. The demoness stopped in front of the door, turning to the redhead as if to ask one last time if it was all right. 

The uncertainness in the eyes of such beautiful and powerful creature were Zelda’s undoing. She attacked Lilith’s lips with surprising force and the brunette reached for the doorknob, giving it a hard push. 

They moved slowly through the room, kissing until they felt dizzy, hands roaming over any piece of flesh they could reach.

An amber light illuminated the room as they stumbled upon the carpet, lips and tongues clashing in a dance of dominance. Lilith chuckled, as Zelda hushed fingers dwelled with the zipper behind her dress. With a huff, the redhead ripped the fabric and soon, the garment was shoved away with impatience. 

Zelda’s lips were parted in awe. “Satan be praised, Mary Wardwell really had something under those horrible coats.”

The brunette was wearing a red lace underwear and her smile was ravenous. “Are you pleased?”

“Very much so.” Zelda said.

“Let’s see if I can please you in many other ways.” As she reached for Zelda’s clothes, her hands were trembling, her human form barely holding her anxiety. Zelda took a half step back, slowly opening the bottoms of her own dress, her eyes darkened with desire. Creamy flawless skin was revealed to hungry eyes and Lilith approached, murmuring. “I need you so much.” 

Zelda’s heart warmed in love and desire. “Than take me, darling, I'm yours.” 

Lilith’s kiss silenced her lips and Zelda shivered, feeling a new sense of possessiveness assaulting her mind. 

Time passed and it could be minutes or hours. Lilith kissed her long and slow, her hands caressing Zelda’s body almost in devotion. Moments later they were naked, tangled on the bed and Zelda lay on top, straddling the brunette’s thighs.

Lilith kissed her neck, fingers caressing and pinching full breasts. Zelda moaned in need as Lilith's hands stroked her thighs and hips, goosebumps following the path of hands, as they caressed belly and buttocks. Zelda fought the urge to close her eyes, the pleasure of Lilith’s touch almost unbearable. 

“I love you so much”, Lilith's said as she entered Zelda, with infinite care. The redhead lost control as fingers moved faster inside her. She could smell Lilith’s need as the first waves of her own orgasm clashed upon her. Zelda moaned, as she curled her fingers into dark silken hair, kissing luscious lips.

Zelda was desperate to touch her lover, so she pushed her on the bed, with renewed strength. Soft breasts touched her own, as Lilith’s moans became louder. Zelda's kisses traveled from mouth to breast and below.“I just love Mary Wardell body, you know”.

The brunette smirked, her voice hoarse. “I had suspected.”

Zelda's kisses approached her final target and Lilith gasped, as a hot mouth slowly approached her folds. Even in her fog state of mind she could hear Zelda’s sweet plea. “I need to taste you, Lilith.” 

“No one is stopping you, my love.” The redhead laughed mischievously and did as she was told, delighted at Lilith's taste. The brunette was swollen and wet and Zelda knew she wouldn't last long. With a firm stroke at her lover clit, she guided her to release.

Moments later, they laid entwined, as the moonlight touched the bed. Zelda smiled, as soft lips kissed the back her neck, the veil of sleep finally surrounding her.

 

TBC

…….


	8. Waiting in the dark

 

The first rays of the rising sun woke her up, an unfamiliar warmth pressed into her body. She was lied on her side, spooning Zelda, who was still sound sleep. Lilith inhaled her sweet scent, a mix of sweat, sex and a musk fragrance that was just her Zelda. She hugged her tighter, kissing an elegant neck and shoulder. The redhead moved, but didn’t wake, sighing and holding the arms around her. Her face was peaceful and Lilith felt happy as she ever been.

The demoness was fully awake now, but she didn’t move, basking in the rare moment of peace. Lilith didn’t need the rest, however, her human body couldn’t endure the lack of food or sleep. 

She looked at the woods outside the window, still covered in morning mist. Smiling softly, she remembered the previous night. During long hours of pleasure, they turned to each other countless times, unable to be apart even for a minute. 

Zelda had, indeed, keep her promise to make Lilith forget, but now, in the light of day, her worries were back at full speed. In a matter of days all kinds of beasts from darkness would pay a visit to Greendale, attracted to Sabrina’s powers. Lilith should be ready to fight or to negotiate. 

She would be vigilant and careful to protect the Spelmans. Silently, she made a sweet promise to keep Zelda by her side at any costs. She would fight for her love, or die trying.

…..

Zelda turned off the phone with an contemplative look on her face. “Apparently, my family is having lunch in Cerberus bookstore. That includes Leticia, who seems to be quite fond of that stupid vampire decor.”

Lilith smiled, applying some makeup on her eyes. “She is a dark young girl, but I’ll have to teach her how to keep a blood sucker under control”.

Zelda’s heart warmed at the mention of a future, when Lilith would help her to take care of the girl. The redhead was already dressed and sat on the bed, waiting for Lilith. “Well, I hope I can keep her away from this kind of trouble for a long while.” 

The brunette froze in her tracks, turning to Zelda. At Lilith’s curious glare, Zelda asked. “What?”

The demoness narrowed her eyes, her soft voice echoing in the room. “You do realize your sister’s boyfriend is a… you know.”

Zelda’s blank stare was hilarious and Lilith raised a perfect eyebrows to her lover, amused at her confusion.

“What are you talking about?” Zelda said. 

Lilith crossed the room to sit by her side. “For Satan's sake, you have no idea, do you?” Zelda frowned, looking surprised. 

Taking her lover’s hands, Lilith whispered. “Darling, Dr. Cerberus is a cold one.”

Suddenly it dawned to her and Zelda stared at Lilith, dumbfound. “It can’t be… are you telling me that goofy man, full of bad jokes is a…”

“A predator? Yes, that’s what I’m saying.” With a ironic smirk, she added. “I have to confess he impresses me. What a best disguise than pretending to be exactly what you are? The vampire bookstore is just brilliant.”

Zelda stood, her face flushed in anger. “Is Hilda out of her mind? We have a baby at home, he could have...”

Hurrying to calm her lover, she took shaking hands. “Hey, calm down, I believe your sister is not informed about his nature. Besides, you have nothing to worry about.” At Zelda inquisitor frown, she added. “Stolas, my familiar, is keeping him under strictly vigilance. I didn’t know if your sister was aware of it, so we have been looking for any suspicious behaviors.”

Zelda huffed, unconvinced, but Lilith continued. “Until now he has been acting properly, considering the unusual circumstances” Lilith’s thumbs caressed her cold fingers. “He hides from the sun during the day and he feeds at night. The bookstore has many dark spots and he is out of sight most of the time. Apparently, your sister take good care of the business.”

Nodding, the redhead said. “I never been there, so I couldn’t suspect of anything.” She smiled at Lilith, a plea in her eyes. “Can I convince you to come with me to this family lunch and make the experience less unbearable?”

Lilith held her, smiling. “I’m glad you asked, because I wish to be by your side as long as you want me. Just let me put my shoes on and we can go.”

She sat on the bed, grabbing her high heels. “That’s something else I would like to talk to you, my love.”

Zelda tilted her head. “What is it?”

“I would like to let Sabrina know the true about me. She must be warned, for her own sake.” Looking up for the redhead, she added. “I’ll tell her everything, if you agree, of course.”

“I have also thought about it.” Zelda nodded, adjusting the collar of her dress. “However, It would be the best if I deliver the news. Sabrina and I… Well, we are more alike than we care to admit, she is stubborn and has a temper.” Zelda shrugged and said. “But once she makes a decision, nothing can stop her.”

Lilith was aware that Zelda’s actions were guided by love. She just wanted to make things easy on both of them, so the brunette agreed. “No problem, darling, but don’t wait too long, I have a feeling we will soon have the big ones coming for us.

Zelda took a deep breath and they're eyes locked in understanding.

……..

It was a cold, beautiful saturday morning as they walked through greendale streets, side by side, heavy sunglasses in face. As soon as they stepped in Cerberus Books, Lilith’s warm hand was in the small of Zelda’s back. 

They were greeted by an excited Hilda, who hugged both of them. “Oh, you brought Mary, how wonderful. Come, the kids are already waiting.”

As they approached her family, Zelda rolled her eyes at Ambrose wicked smile. “You guys got laid last night.”

Lilith sat at the table, offering a bored smirk to the younger man. “Yes Ambrose, your aunt is a banquet of delights that I had the privilege to enjoy.”

Sabrina frowned in embarrassment, covering Leticia’s ears. “Can you guys please don’t talk about the aunts sex life, I mean… never? You’ll traumatize Letty.”

Leaning on the table, Ambrose smiled. “But Zelda is so much nicer when she has sex, we should build an altar in honour of our dear Mary.”

Lilith winked at him. “Don’t bother to worship me, I can provide Zelda’s sex life without any efforts.”

Huffing, Zelda looked at the menu in her hand. “Would you two stop it! You’re so immature.”

Sabrina attacked her burger, her face flushed in embarrassment. “Thank God you stopped, some people are trying to eat here.”

Eyes still roaming around the menu, Zelda chastised her. “Sabrina, don’t praise the false god at the table.”

Hilda walked all over the bookstore, taking orders. When she approached her family, Zelda asked. “Where’s your boyfriend? I suppose he helps you when this place is crowded.”

Ignoring her sister’s bitterness, she smiled. “Of course he helps me, but he needs to be at the office, sometimes. He’s downstairs, making some calls.”

A few minutes passed until they're orders arrived. Zelda ate in silence, just enjoying her family, proud to see Lilith joking so easily with Sabrina and Ambrose. 

Suddenly, Zelda felt Her lover’s apprehension, just before the door burst open and a cold unnatural wind blew through their table. The brunette sat straight looking outside, an arched eyebrow signaling her worry. Reaching for Lilith's hands, Zelda murmured. “Darling, what is it?”

Before Lilith could answer a loud sound of flapping wings interrupted her. Sabrina raised her head from her food, looking around the table. “What is it, did you guys feel it too?”

Ambrose narrowed his eyes. “It sounded like…”

“Wings.” Hilda added, approaching the table. 

Lilith was not surprised. “Wings indeed.”

Confused, Sabrina turned to her teacher. “Do you think we just heard an angel, Mrs. Wardwell?”

Lilith's face changed, her voice causing a cold shiver on Zelda's neck. “Not an angel, a fallen.”

Drawing soothing circles on the brunette’s fingers, Zelda said. “Is that good or bad?”

As she gazed into Zelda’s eyes, her voice was deep. “It depends on who is coming. Let’s wait and see what the night will bring to us.”

 

TBC


	9. First Attack

They all left Cerberus books mid afternoon, with exception of Hilda, who would be working until later. Ambrose was the first to leave, eager to meet his boyfriend and enjoy his newly earned freedom. 

Lilith excused herself, rolling her eyes while explaining why she needed to go back to Mary’s cottage, to deal with paperwork. Kissing Zelda tenderly, the brunette promised to meet her later, if she was still welcome, after her true nature was revealed to the Spellmans. 

With the purpose of talking, at least to Sabrina, Zelda took advantage of the empty house. Unfortunately, as she predicted, the young woman lost her temper in less than five minutes of explanations.

“She did what?”

“Would you sit down, Sabrina. I didn't finish it.”

They were in the kitchen, coffee cups in hands as the sound of the rushing wind broke the silence. It was early in the night, but outside, the darkness was brooding, even menacing.

The young woman paced in the kitchen, her haunted eyes demanding explanation. “But aunt Zee, you want me to calm down when you're telling me that Ms. Wardwell is dead and a demoness possessed her body to influence me?”

Zelda rolled her eyes, her own temper rising. “Don't be so dramatic Sabrina, you're not listening. As I was saying, the circumstances changed. She lied at the beginning, yes, but she had her reasons.”

Sabrina strode toward her, her nostrils flaring. “And what reasons were that?”

“The Dark Lord was in control of her actions.”

Sabrina laugh was bitter. “And that’s supposed to make me feel better? She killed my teacher! She is a murder, a demon and now you’re telling me I should trust her and take magic lessons from her.”

Any other time, Zelda would probably end the discussion in a tantrum of impatience. But not today. The situation was too serious to be neglected. She pinched her nose, gathering forces to confront the girl and despite Sabrina’s stubbornness, Zelda would make everything under her power to protect her.

“Sabrina, you from all people, should understand. Sometimes hard decisions are made in extreme situations. You killed a witch to resurrect Harvey's brother. Don't be an hypocrite.” 

Raising her hand to prevent interruptions, she continued. “And before you say he was killed by witches, I’ll remind you about every single mistake you made with a purpose in mind.”

Shaking her head, Sabrina insisted. “But aunt, she chose to lie to us, pretending to be someone else, she helped the Dark Lord!”

“Yes, at first she tried to control you, to offer you to the Dark Lord. He’s interested in your power, to use you to keep the hell's throne.”

Signing deeply, Zelda stared at her. “But circumstances had changed, we all changed over the last months. you became strong, very strong and she realized she could feel hope again.”

The young woman was serious, waiting. “Darling, she never had a choice, she never been free. She was always controlled by Him, never strong enough to face Him.”

At that, Sabrina's features changed, her face softer in compasion. “Do you love her, aunt Zelda?”

Sabrina’s fingers slipped in Zelda’s hands, as if encouraging her to talk. The redhead closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. “Yes, I love her like I never loved anyone before.” 

“How do we know she is not lying now? How do you know she is not using you to hurt me?”

“Sabrina, did you ever hear about “anima caritas”? Do you know what is it?”

Eyes narrowed, Sabrina murmured. “Yes, I read it in some book. It’s a connection of body, mind and soul. But everyone says it’s just a legend, a romantic magic concept, not close to reality.”

Zelda nodded. “Yes, I thought the same, until I found out I was wrong.”

“So, you two… you have the bond…”

Zelda nodded, her voice a whisper. “She can’t lie to me, darling. She just can’t…”

The redhead stood, squeezing Sabrina's hands. “I know I don’t tell you often enough, but I love you and I would never put you in danger. We know what the Dark Lord could do if challenged and I’m sick of worry for you, for our family and for her. I love you all, but I also love Lilith and leave her would just kill me.”

Zelda was surprised to see tears in her niece’s eyes, but the girl was in silent. “Please, think about our talk, she could protect you in ways I can’t. Just promise me to think about it.”

“I will, aunt Zee, I promise.” The girl offered her a hug, her fragile frame shaking. 

Suddenly, a heavy sound of footsteps and the cracking of branches startled them both. Zelda’s neck shivered and she looked at the kitchen door, as a deep growl was heard outside. The older woman moved between the door and Sabrina.

A loud tud, followed by the sound of an animal breath, made her step back, holding the girl behind her. Sabrina was tense, her voice cracking. “Aunt Zee, what is going on?”

The noise ceased and Zelda approached the window, checking the outside to be sure nothing was at the door. She tentatively tested the doorknob, to see if it was locked, her eyes never leaving the dark woods behind their fence.

Someone or something was outside, watching her, she could feel it. Fearing for Hilda or Ambrose, who would come home soon, she decided to confront whatever threat was on their yard. 

Zelda slowly opened the door, stepping outside. The silence was deep, as if frogs and crickets had stopped their constant noise. She looked around, the strange feeling of menacing eyes touching her skin as a cold breath. 

“Sabrina, step back and don't come outside.”

Moving her hands in a circle, she started to cast a spell for lighting, but she was interrupted, as a massive dark Wolf, with big yellow eyes jumped faster than anything she ever seen. 

In seconds she heard Sabrina yelling, raising her arms, in attempt to block the strike with magic. 

The young woman was strong, but her skills needed improvement, so the spell didn't stopped the were. Due to the beast closeness, Zelda was defenceless and she braced herself for the impact.

From a corner of her eye she saw the air around her change in a black fog and suddenly Lilith was there, blocking the beast with her own body. 

A piercing cry left Zelda's lungs as she watched the werewolf jump over Lilith, both of them falling to the ground. 

Sabrina grabbed Zelda’s waist, pulling her back, away from the fight. She tried to reach for her lover, blindly, but her niece tightened her hold. 

In a swift movie of her right hand, Lilith conjured an weapon - a sword, blue like hellfire. She cut the creature and in a surprising movement, rolled over the beast, jumping on her feet again, blood running free from her shoulder, where it’s claws ripped skin. 

The creature pulled back with a howl and circled her. A feral smile covered Lilith's features, blood running down her left arm. “You attacked my girlfriend and ripped my favorite dress. You shall die, dog!”

The werewolf howled, as two other beasts emerged from the shadows, a big white male and a chestnut female, both of them slowly approaching her in a semi circle. Lilith took a defensive position, her gaze alternating between the wolves surrounding her. “Zelda, go inside and take Sabrina with you!”

Zelda pushed Sabrina to the door, with no intention of letting Lilith to deal with the wolfs alone. She heard Lilith voice again, but this time it came from her own thoughts. “Don’t attack, my love, let me deal with it. Protect Sabrina.”

Sabrina was still holding her aunt’s arm. “Aunt Zelda!! Please!”

The first werewolf, the dark one, launched forward, maybe to test her power, but Lilith was faster. Her sword slashed his throat in one single blow and the beast went down, laying still, his blood covering the ground.

Everything happened in seconds and Zelda's head was spinning. Lilith's shoulder, chest and left arm were covered in blood, as the two remaining wolves roared in anger. The big white one sprang over Lilith, but before he could reach her, two winged creatures came from above, grabbing the werewolves by the shoulders. 

The wolves arched in the air, screaming in rage as they were launched away, brutally. The air around them swirled, as the winged warriors flew away, taking the werewolves with them.

Lilith fell to her knees and in a heartbeat, Zelda was by her side, grabbing her by the waist.

“Darling, how badly are you hurt?”

“Just some scratches.”

The brunette smiled weakly, tried to stand up, but failed, her knees buckling. Zelda grabbed Lilith in the air, surprised to see Sabrina also by her side. 

“Aunt Zee, let's take her inside, she lost a lot of blood.”

Zelda looked up in the air, to see if there were any signs of the fallen angels who helped Lilith, but they were gone. 

…..

 

TBC


	10. Blood and soul

With great care, they moved Lilith to the back porch, Zelda's heart pained to see her barely standing. The wounds were deep, the beast claws had torn skin and muscles and the loss of blood would be enough to kill a human or even a witch.

Sabrina's eyes were wide, as she looked at Zelda, not knowing what to do. “Aunt Zee, it looks serious.”

She stared at the young woman, her face determined. “Sabrina, call Hilda and tell her I need her now. I will teleport Lilith to my bed, she’s hardly conscious. As soon as you reach Hilda, you will bring me hot water and our first aid kit.”

The young woman nodded and ran inside, as Zelda teleported them to her bedroom. Lilith's eyes were narrowed, her face contorted in pain. “You couldn’t wait to have me in your bed, could you?”

Zelda smiled between tears. “That’s not the way I had imagined it.” The brunette grin was weak and it broke Zelda’s heart. It was still hard to admit how much she already loved Lilith, their bond a fine line between pleasure and pain. “Don’t move, my love, you fought well, now let me take care of you.”

The demoness shuddered, moaning. “I can heal, but I need…”

Hilda interrupted them, bursting into the room, Sabrina right behind her, aid kit in hands. “For Satan’s sake, what the hell happened here?”

Zelda grabbed the wood box from her niece’s hands, working fast with scissors and towel, to cut Lilith's dress and clean the wounds. In a second Hilda’s hands joined her efforts and they could see the gravity of the damage. The lacerations were not just large, but deep, showing her flesh and bone. The skin around was purple, with clear signs of infection.

The redhead looked up to Lilith’s face and her heart almost stopped. The brunette was pale and unconscious. 

Turning to her sister, she contained her tears. “Hilda, pay attention, I have no time to explain, but this is not Mary Wardwell, this is Lilith, the first witch, in a human body. She was attacked by a werewolf. These wounds are not healing in a regular way, so, please, help me to think how to do it!”

For a moment Hilda just stared at her, eyes wide in shock. “Right, let me see if I get it. A demoness in a human body lost all her blood, after a were attack. Did I get it?”

Hilda’s face was focused, as her sister nodded in despair. “Any of these cuts are bite marks, or just claws harm?”

Zelda closed her eyes, trying to remember, but Sabrina was the one to answer. “No aunt Hilda, she was not bitten, all this mess was because she blocked the werewolf impact with her own body. It was going to crash over aunt Zelda.”

Nodding, Hilda looked around. “Better this way, if we had to deal with werewolf poisoning, our problems would be huge. Sabrina, go to the kitchen, we need needle, sewing thread, belladonna, confrey and valerian.”

A faint whisper came from the bed, startling they both. “No… I can heal…”

Zelda nodded, caressing Lilith’s forehead. “Darling, let Hilda take care of you.”

Lilith’s body was shaking now, her face ashen, her eyes almost white. “Herbs are not healing the body, I need blood or human flesh... I need to go.” She tried to stand, but fell heavily on the bed again.

Looking up to Zelda, Hilda tilted her head. “It makes sense, demons can keep a body for centuries, if they feed from humans.” Her face was sad now. “But I don’t  
think she can do it, she’s too weak to… hunt...”

Zelda looked around, grabbing the scissors. Her voice trembled, but her face was determined. “If she tries anything right now, she won't survive.” Bringing the scissors to her own arm, she opened a cut and the blood ran free. She approached her arm to Lilith's mouth, the red liquid dripping fast in her lips. 

The brunette opened her eyes and inhaled deeply, looking frantic at Zelda. With a week hand she tried to push the redhead arm away. Tears dropped from the corners of her eyes as she whispered. “No... Not from you! Don't hurt yourself!”

The conviction on Zelda's face left no chance for arguing. She shook Lilith's hand away. “Don't you dare die on me, you will drink it and heal those wounds. I won't lose you, are you hearing me? Drink it!”

Sabrina was standing by her aunt's side, her hands holding Zelda's shoulders for support. Lilith drank from her and slowly the colour was back to her features. The cuts started to bleed again, but this time, healing. Zelda signed in relief, her head spinning. 

With a stronger voice, Lilith took her arm away from her mouth. “Enough, you gave me too much.” She was breathing again, her eyes wide and vivid. 

The wounds were still opened, but much less deeper than before. Hilda took Zelda's arm and covered the cut with gauze. 

Moments later Lilith was slumbering again, but her color and breath were back to normal. Even knowing she was in better shape than a few minutes ago, Zelda was still worried. The blood was a solution, but clearly, not enough to complete the healing process. As if hearing her thongs, Hilda took the scissors and cut her own arm, repeating Zelda's actions. 

Hilda's blood was enough to make the wounds heal and the skin of her shoulder and chest was back to normal. Hilda smiled kindly, as she reached to Zelda's hands, in a confort gesture. “Hey, don't worry, she will be fine… but she needs to sleep now. You and Sabrina help me to clean and make her comfortable.”

Zelda nodded, her eyes searching for any signs of pain on her lover's features, but fortunately her face was serene and her breath easy. 

They work fast together, removing bloodied clothes and sheets. When they were done, Lilith was in deep sleep and Zelda sat by her side, taking one of her hands. 

Hilda and Sabrina exchanged a troubled glance, worried about Zelda, who looked detached from reality. It was hard for Sabrina to see her always so strong aunt, broken like that. “Aunt Zee, you're covered in blood, you need to take a bath”

“I won’t leave her alone.” The redhead didn't move and Hilda insisted. “Zelda, look at me. She’s just sleeping, she's fine. It’s a human body after all and it needs sleep to recover.”

Zelda nodded weakly, she was a mess, covered in blood and sweat. Sabrina approached, touching her shoulder. “What if I stay with her until you come back? You go, take a shower, eat something and come to sleep with her.” 

Hilda nodded in agreement, her smile soft. “That's a great idea. I will make some tea and burn the dead werewolf, cause we don't want him to come back, right?”

Zelda and Sabrina looked startled, as if they had forgotten about the body outside. The somber expression was back in Zelda's eyes. “I could have lost her, the way she put herself between me and that thing was madness, I can't believe she did it.”

Sabrina patted her aunt’s back. “Well, aunt Zee, it seems she really loves you. I agree it was a dangerous action, but it saved your life and from what I saw tonight, I don't think she is easy to kill.” Encouraging her aunt again, Sabrina pushed her to the door. “Go, if anything happens I will call you guys, don't worry.”

 

…..

 

“Can you tell me why there's a dead naked guy in our backyard?”

Hilda found her nephew at the kitchen door, looking outside. She rested her hand on his back, pointing at the werewolf. “Oh, it's not a guy, it's a werewolf. Come on, I will explain everything to you, while we make a nice fire of our stinky friend over there.”

An hour later, they were already sat at the kitchen table, drinking some well deserved tea.

With his mouth full of one of Hilda's muffins, Ambrose was trying to understand so many news. “So, Zelda’s magic soulmate is the second most dangerous creature from the underworld…” Tilting his head to the side, he continued. “I can totally see that.”

With a conspirator smile, Hilda nodded. “Don"t tell her, but I thought just the same.”

A loud annoyed huff came from the door, preceding Zelda. “I can hear you both.” At least, she was back to her normal self again, freshened up and wearing her nightdress. 

Looking at her, Ambrose was careful. “How is your… demoness girlfriend?”

Zelda poured herself some tea, rolling her eyes at him. “She will be fine, she is just sleeping very deeply now. Sabrina is in the shower, by the way.”

Looking up at Hilda, she added. “Thank you, I wouldn't had made it without your help.”

Surprised, Hilda just nodded. “She is part of the family now, right?”

The three Spellmans exchanged a meanifull look, as they sipped from their teacups. Ambrose looked from Hilda to Zelda. “So, you cured her with human blood. Should I ask where did the blood came from or do I even want to know?”

With a shrug, Hilda answered. “Well, think of it as a family blood donation.”

Zelda looked at her sister, raising a perfect eyebrow. “Speaking about blood… Hilda, are you aware that your boyfriend is a vampire?” 

Now all the eyes were in Zelda and her smile was wicked, mocking the shock stamped on their faces. She sipped from her tea cup again. “That's one good thing about dating a demoness: first hand information.”

Ambrose stood up. “I'm going to sleep, before I discover Luke is from fairy people. Good night for you and if you need anything… you scream… like always.”

Hilda was still looking at her sister, dumbfounded. “What do you mean? I vampire? That can't be… he is human…”

Zelda stood, pouring her cup at the sink. “No, sister, he’s vampire. Be careful, so your next blood donation don't be involuntary.” Winking at her sister, the redhead left a speechless witch behind her.

 

TBC


	11. The army of doom

Lilith regained consciousness a little disoriented. Opening her eyes, she focused on her surrounds, noticing she was not in her bed. The familiar heat of Zelda’s arms draped all over her body was comforting, the redhead right hand firmly pressed over her naked breast.

In two seconds her memories came back. Last night she was sat on her couch, peacefully drinking some wine, while doing endless paperwork to that idiot Hawthorne. Suddenly, a deep sense of urgency froze her and she knew, from the bottom of her heart, that Zelda was in mortal danger.

She acted on instinct, what resulted in a stupid injury, that almost cost her human body. The werewolf was just an average warrior and in different circumstances, she would have easily dominated him. By good luck, when she was bleeding to death, the unexpected assistance of two old friends avoided a shameful defeat. 

Severely hurt, Lilith lost her senses, but she could still remember Zelda's blood bringing her back to life. The wounds were healed, however she still felt weak, probably by the lack of food and water.

Turning on the bed, she faced Zelda, realizing how tired she looked. Even in sleep, her brow was furrowed and the skin around her eyes were puffy as if she had been crying. 

Despite the physical signs of exhaustion, she was still the most beautiful creature Lilith ever seen and a foreign sense of protection invaded her heart, like waves crashing on rocks. Never before she had someone to love and protect, someone to be called wife or family. 

Tentative fingers caressed Zelda's face and the redhead signed, blinking a few times. Lilith's heartbeat faltered when those gorgeous eyes looked at her, Zelda's face changing to that soft expresion, only reserved to Lilith.

“Oh darling, how are you feeling?”

“Like I have been knocked down by a werewolf.” The brunette smiled, stretching her back languidly. She felt herself being hugged tightly, as a hot mouth descended upon hers. She tasted salt on Zelda's lips, before a delicious tongue invaded her mouth, as if the redhead has been starved for centuries.

Lilith responded in kind, turning them, until she was on top, attacking a delicious neck. Zelda's blissful skin always drives her crazy, so she sucked her pulse point as the redhead closed her eyes, caressing Lilith's scalp. The brunette smiled between kisses, sensing Zelda’s need. “Someone would think you missed me, my love.”

They kissed for a while, Zelda's hands exploring Lilith's naked back, eager to be sure she was all right. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again, I thought I had lost you.”

Lips traveled down to Zelda's smooth chest and Lilith admired her lover’s breasts, all her thoughts vanishing, as liquid desire inflamed her veins. 

The redhead signed, pushing the brunette away gently, her voice trembling in need. “Love, we can't do it now, you're pale and you lost so much blood. You need to rest and not to…” Zelda's words were cut by her own moan, as the brunette's mouth found a niple. 

Feeling more like herself, Lilith murmured between kisses. “As soon as I have you, I'll be fine again… and I can feel your need.”

After a brief moment of concern, Zelda gave up, not until her hands caressed Lilith’s shoulder and chest, as if to reassure herself there were no signs of the deep wounds that almost took her lover away. “I was so, so worried about you. You have no idea.”

Lilith's eyes were warm, as she raised a hand to stroke Zelda's cheek, sweetly caressing her mouth. “Look at me, I'm fine and I'm sorry it happened that way. I know how terrified you were, but I can’t die, darling.” Tilting her head, she winked. “I would have missed my human body if you hadn’t give me your blood, but I would find a way to come back to you… even Lúcifer would have a hard time, if he decided to destroy me.”

They kissed slowly, Zelda's arms tightening their grip. They gasped at the delicious feeling of their breasts touching, and Zelda melted in Lilith's arms. “I don't think I can live without you anymore, Lilith.”

To Zelda's surprise, a single tear fell from the brunette's eye. “I’ll always come back to you, no matter what.”

“Kiss me”. The love in Zelda’s eyes was like fire inflaming Lilith’s senses. Hands traveled down on Lilith's back, grabbing her ass, their groins deliciously pressed together. They moaned in unison and Lilith felt greedy, hungry for something only Zelda could give to her.

Lilith's tongue invaded the sinful mouth with no mercy and Zelda opened up to her, in more ways than physically. Lilith could feel her, like every cell of her own body had been filled with Zelda’s essence. Lilith's moved her hips, seeking contact, her orgasm surfacing in long waves. Zelda's loud moans and scratching nails at her back while coming were her undoing, and she also came, biting Zelda's neck to avoid a scream that would probably wake up the house. 

Entwined, as they breaths came back to a normal pace, they waited for the firsts rays of sunlight, announcing a new day.

…..

They descended the stairs holding hands, just to be greeted by a smiling Ambrose, already waiting for them, comfortable in his robe. He took a sip from his coffee mug, raising an eyebrow to Lilith. “You’re so lesbian right now, using Zelda’s clothes.”

The demoness looked at him with a ironic smirk. “It was that or nudity, but I don’t think your aunt would be able to resist me during breakfast.” His smile was even wider and Zelda rolled her eyes, thinking about Lilith’s dark sense of humor and how it was perfectly fitted for their family. 

She hurried past them, heading to kitchen, eager to see how Leticia was enduring her absence, however, before she crossed the door, she heard Ambrose words. “In this case, keep the clothes on or you’ll scare our guests.”

Turning on her heels, she saw Lilith’s attention turn to the living room. Zelda’s voice faltered as she inquiried her nephew. “What guests are you talking about, Ambrose?” 

Lilith didn't need to hear the answer, as the flood of power traveled like waves, hitting her chest. 

The fallen angels, Akbar and Virna, were sat on the couch, dressed in their black battle armors, weapons visible at their backs. It had been a long time since she saw them, but they were as magnificent as ever. 

As soon as she entered the room, they stood, showing their impressive height. Akbar was a six feet tall giant, with dark hair, sharp black eyes and wide shoulders, while Virna was softer, but still very tall to a woman, her blond hair pinned up, showing her beautiful features. They bowed their heads in respect, as Lilith approached, but only Akbar spoke, his right hand in his chest.

“Greetings, Emperor. We're honoured to be in your presence.”

Lilith could feel Zelda’s troubled eyes at her back, her worries justified, at the sight of such powerful creatures. Smiling to Akbar, she answered. “I'm in your debt, centurions, I would have been defeated last night, if it was not for you.”

Virna took a step forward, looking at Lilith with respect. “How many times did you saved our lives, commander? We are the ones in eternal debt.”

It was Lilith’s time to offer a grateful nod. “May I ask you where is your leader?”

They looked at each other, silently, before Akbar took a object from his belt. Lilith was surprised to look at the fallen angel's power insignia, resting on his large hands. “Eudora sends you this token of peace.” he extended his arm, putting it in Lilith’s hand. “She says you should only accept it, if you finally broke your chains.”

Lilith took the heavy gold necklace from his hands, looking at the symbol of the fallen leader. Only the great commander could use the pendant - bright wings, carved in a circle of âmbar and gold. 

Zelda and Ambrose were still at the door, trying to understand the meaning behind the gesture.

Hands trembling, Lilith looked up at the impassive faces of her centurions, the warriors who once followed her in any battle. She couldn't believe in her ears. Were they really giving her back the supreme commander of their army?

Virna’s strong voice answered her questions, as if she had voiced them out loud. “The fallen angels have only one commander. Maybe you have forgotten where you belong to, but we were there, always waiting for you.”

Nodding, Akbar looked at Lilith, his dark eyes hardening with pure intent. “We understood your actions in the past and we choose to follow you now.” For the first time, he smiled, but his grim was hard, almost feral. “We waited in the shadows, but now we are ready to follow you again and victory will be ours.”

Lilith wouldn’t be more surprised if the sky had opened and the false God had offered her the command over his own angels. Silently, she lifted the gold chain to her own neck, the so familiar coldness giving her the comfort of homecoming. The insignia rested above her heart and she could feel it’s power already increasing her own. 

The fallen knelt in front of her, their heads bowed, accepting her command. She touched both of their heads in a silent blessing. “Stand up, centurions.”

They stood motionless and Lilith knew they were waiting for orders. Looking up for Zelda, she nodded. “I will meet with Eudora, at the witch hour. Tell her to bring my personal guards. I will be waiting for her in my circle of power, into the woods.”

The fallen angels nodded, but waited to be dismissed. Lilith turned to them once more. “You will guard this house and the Spellmans with your life. Sabrina is not strong enough to fight against our enemies. If anything happens to our queen, all our efforts and hopes will be wasted. Did I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Emperor.” They said in unison. Lilith nodded, satisfied. 

“You’re dismissed.”

As soon as the soldiers left the room, she felt Zelda’s presence at her back, her face a mix of concern and affection. Zelda took Lilith’s hand in hers. “Are you alright, darling?”

Lilith smiled at her, bringing their joined hands to her own lips. “Well, it looks like Sabrina has an army, so, yes, I’m feeling pretty well.”

Ambrose’s eyes were amused. Still sipping from his mug, he tilted his head. “You know aunts, I can’t wait to know if I have any special benefits, considering I’m the queen's hot cousin.”

 

TBC


	12. The prophecy

“From time to time a powerful witch arises. There are many of them around the world, some of them loyal to the Dark Lord... some who would never submit to his will… Until the day you were born, I was proud to be the most powerful witch of all time, the first one, the cherished mother of all witches.”

They were at Spellman's living room, their usual scenario for big discussions. Hilda and Zelda were sitting in the sofa, with little Leticia between them, chewing on some rubber toy. Ambrose was leaning against a wall, as calm as ever, while Sabrina stood, attentively listening to the story. 

Lilith's arms rested at the fireplace, the muscles of her back tense, as her memories surfaced.”You could imagine your birth would make me worried or jealous, but no, all I felt was join, like a proud mother would be, when her children are strong and health… You know my story, I left Eden because I refused to submit to a man. I’ve wandered around the earth, alone, until the day a fallen angel offered me what I thought would be my redemption.”

Lilith was still for a moment, her features were lost in images from the past. “But I was wrong.” Turning to Sabrina, eyes shining with purpose, she continued. “The Dark Lord gave me power and a place by his side, but liberty is not an easy award if you are a woman, isn't it? Once I found myself submitted to another man, all I could think about was freedom and even though I acted like a loyal servant, my spirit never surrendered.”

Sabrina nodded silently, captivated by Lilith's words. The brunette's face was impassive, shining in the dim light.

“A long time ago the fallen were his main army, a loyal force ready to fulfill any of His orders. I was their leader, their supreme commander, and I earned their respect on the battlefield. They were my brothers and sisters in arms. At the beginning, the fallen were proud of their master, until it became clear the battle between heaven and hell was nothing more than a endless crusade to bring power to the Dark Lord and not the solace we needed.”

Lilith's hands touched the insígnia above her heart. “My soldiers couldn't take Lucifer's abuse anymore and my captains came to me, looking for support for a rebellion. I couldn't blame them, they were as tired of their prison, as I was.” 

Lilith looked up, casting a spell to project her memories in the room. The Spellman's watched, fascinated, as a bloody battle unfolded before their eyes. They could see Lilith on the front line, her face impassive as her weapon slaughtered hundreds, weakening Lucifer's lines. 

Her voice took them out of their trance. “We fought well, but it was not enough to defeat Him and I lost so many of my best soldiers.” Brow furrowed, she continued. “They were my army, they trusted me and I couldn't bring them victory.”

Sabrina waited, then tilted her head, asking. “When the fallen left, why did you stay?”

“The Dark Lord gave me two choices. I could die with my army or stay by his side. They were strong, but an army can be replaced, while my singular power had great value for His plans. He let the fallen go unharmed, but the price would be my permanence, my loyalty.”

I solitary tear fell from the demoness eye. “Of course, I chose the second option and even if I couldn't leave with them, they always knew one day I would be strong enough to break my chains.”

Sabrina's voice was full of compassion. “And now they are back to fight by your side.”

“The day I left them, a curse left my lips resonating through the underworld, moved by the force of my hate. I swore one day a woman from my lineage, the most powerful witch of all time would defeat Lucifer and set us free.”

Lilith moved across the room, sitting down beside Zelda. “For centuries I submitted and waited for something, any sign that my fate could be different. You are the sign, Sabrina, for all of us.”

She turned to Zelda, smiling sadly. “I forgot who I am, but now I wish to be free to make my own choices… You gave me hope, Sabrina and I choose to break my chains.” Taking Zelda's hand in her own, she kissed her knuckles. “I didn't really realize how lonely I was, until I fell in love.” 

Lilith could feel Zelda's conflicted emotions, the love she felt mixed with a deep fear of loss. Sabrina's words just gave voice for her trepidation. 

“So now, you believe I am the one, the strong witch of the profecy…”

“I know you are, we all know.”

The silence fell heavy upon the room, broken by the cracking of fire. Sabrina tilted her head, her eyes curious. “Lilith, last night I tried to stop the were who attacked me with a spell, but it didn't work.”

“Sometimes werewolves are used by witches, as if that was the case, he was protected by some spell.”

“I feel I have so much to learn, I don't want to be queen, but I wish to help you to defeat the Dark Lord. I will fight, but I don't know how…”

Lilith couldn't agree more about the urgent need to develop the young woman abilities. “Yes you do have a lot to learn, and I thought we would have more time, but things are happening really fast. I will train you, in magic and in combat skills.” Lilith's smile was encouraging. “It was a long wait and the children of night are eager to run wild.”

Hilda eyes were wide, her voice trembling. “But Lilith, with all due respect, you can't expect Sabrina to fight a war against the Dark Lord.”

It was still hard to get used to Zelda’s mood swings concerning Sabrina. In seconds, Lilith's amorous lover became a tigress defending her cub. “Of course, not, I won't allow this madness. Sabrina is too young to face such threat.”

Even though the demoness had some sympathy for Zelda's motherly efforts, right now she was nothing but annoyed by it. Sabrina, as always, was not impressed by her aunt outburst.

“Aunt Z., please, stop and listen, I will do everything under my power to frustrate the Dark Lord's plans for me and for mankind and if that means I will have to fight Him, that's exactly what I will do.”

Zelda's expression was menacing as she looked at her lover. “Tell me you aren't serious about it. I can't have both of you in danger!”

Lilith huffed, frustrated. “Would you please, sit down here by my side, while we speak?”

Despite their efforts, Zelda was restless, pacing as she always did when worried. Lilith seek their emotional connection, extending her hand to the redhead in a silently plea. Zelda's eyes softened and she took Lilith's hand, releasing a deep breath while sitting by her side.

“Wow… someone calmed the lioness… I'm impressed.” Zelda's eyes narrowed dangerously, as she glared to Ambrose. 

Lilith moved her right arm around Zelda's back, trying to comfort her. “Sabrina won't be alone, she will have a great force by her side…” Kissing the redhead's temple, she murmured. “Remember, my love, the Dark Lord will come for Sabrina and there are two choices: to bend the knee or to fight.” 

The young witch tilted her chin in challenge. “Only in His dreams I will submit to His will. I prefer death, to this fate.”

A nervous giggle could be heard from Hilda. “Let's not talking about anyone dying, please.”

Signing, Sabrina turned her questions to Lilith, once more. “There's something I can't understand. If so many powerful beings tried to defeat Him, why do you think they will follow me? A sixteen years old half witch who can't even prevent a werewolf attack?”

That was a fair question, Lilith had to agree. “You may believe you're only a child, but your age is irrelevant, or if you prefer, a temporary detail. Your strength is the main problem here, you have great power, my child, the question is, will you use it wisely or not?”

Lilith stood, placing her hands over Sabrina's shoulders. “Remember I've been human once, a weak child, but centuries passed and here I am, the second in strength between witches. Feared in all circles of hell, for my power and fierceness.”

Sabrina's eyes narrowed. “Sometimes I think this power is actually, a curse.”

Lilith smile was wide and dangerous. “Oh, it depends on how you see it. If you think of it as chance to bring freedom to you and to many others… well, it could be a bless.”

“And now, what?”

“Now, I Introduce you to the fallen.”

TBC


	13. Dark Gathering

The red glow of torches could be seen at distance. They walked fast among the trees, guided by Lilith, who covered the distance in long strides. Her eyes were alert, her face a cold mask of control. Close behind her, were Zelda and Sabrina, flanked by the fallen. 

Zelda's blood was running fast, from worry and excitement. She could sense creatures of great power gathered ahead, waiting to meet them. Lilith stopped abruptly, her head turning from side to side. 

"Virna, you may fly now, do not hesitate if we're ambushed. Akbar you won't leave Sabrina's side, no matter what. If we have any attack, don't spare anyone."

Turning around, Lilith smiled to Sabrina. "We will walk there together, stay close to me and don't feel intimidated by what you see. They're very strong, but not as powerful as you are. Remember that, always."

Sabrina nodded raising her chin, as she often did when defied. Lilith eyes flashed in pride. "Yes, that's the attitude." Turning to Zelda, her eyes softened. "I won't let anyone harm her, my love. You may trust me."

The brunette took Zelda's hand and kissed, before turning around and walking into the power circle, conjured in a dark forest clearing.

Once they approached, Zelda could finally see a formidable group of creatures, facing them in respectful silence. 

On the left edge of the circle, she could see five fallen angels, their armors decorated with the same symbol Lilith carried above her heart. Their leader was a tall redhead woman, with deep green eyes. 

Beside them, two witches stood in the shadows of the trees, their eyes shining with interest. One of them was the insufferable woman Zelda met a few nights ago, at Mary Wardwell's cottage. Morgana had the same arrogant smirk on her face, as she looked from Lilith to Zelda and than to Sabrina. 

The other witch, was a creature so old and menacing, that Zelda could feel a chilling breeze touch her skin when their eyes met. Her long hair was brown and her striking features were accentuated by almost white eyes.

In the far end of the circle two massive tall men waited, bare chests and barefoots, snarling as wild creatures. Zelda imagine if those were the werewolves who tried to attack her, only a night ago. By the sound that left Lilith's throat, she thought the same.

In unison, the creatures offered Lilith a respectful bow, which she accepted with an almost imperceptible nod. After a brief moment of silence, the demoness looked around. 

"I asked for a meeting with my personal guard, may I ask why others were invited, despite my orders?"

The redhead, the leader of the fallen angels approached, kneeling in front of Lilith. "My apologies Emperor. The witches and werewolves were surrounding the perimeter, looking for The One, so I decided to bring them to you."

Lilith offered a hand to the angel, pulling her to an affectionate hug. "Eudora, you don't need to kneel to me."

Zelda couldn't avoid a sharp feeling of possessiveness, as the angel held her lover longer than what would be acceptable to a friendly embrace. Eudora closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, but Lilith's stepped back, breaking contact. "It's good to see you, my friend." Smiling at the other guards, she added. "All of you."

Eudora bowed again, as the others knelt. "We are honoured to serve you."

Zelda's mood toward the angel improved a little, when the creature turned to Sabrina, her palm resting above her own heart. "Sabrina Spellman, we're honoured to serve you. The army is waiting and ready to face any battles for you."

Sabrina's face was glowing, her eyes shining with new purpose. "Are you really fighting the Dark Lord for me?"

"For you, for Lilith and for our freedom, yes, we will fight."

The powerful witch approached, facing Sabrina. Her white eyes were interested, looking her up and down, as if to access her power. 

"What an interesting creature… I could feel you power miles away, crossing the barriers between worlds." 

The woman looked at Lilith, tilting her head in a strange way, like a predator wondering about her chances to win a dispute. "Your protege is strong, indeed, but at the same time so fragile… her human emotions weakens her."

Lilith took a step closer to Sabrina. "I disagree with you, Sibila. Her emotions are her great strength, but she needs to be trained indeed, as the young witch she is."

"With the triumvirate guidance, she will be even stronger in time."

"No!" Sabrina voice was loud and firm. "I want to be trained by Lilith." Looking at Lilith, she added. "She is family now and I trust her. I wish to be trained by my aunts."

Sibila smile didn’t reach her eyes. “I’m sure there’s no better teacher than Lilith, the first which.” Turning back toward the demoness, she added. “I came here to see the girl with my own eyes and to tell you the rebels are ready to fight. We will be around, waiting for your sign.” 

Nodding again, Lilith accepted the offer. “Your help is most welcome. Send my regards to the other council members.” 

Sibila took a step back, turning to leave, but was interrupted by Lilith's voice. “Sibila, just one more detail.”

When Sibila turned, Lilith pointed to the werewolves. “Would you be so kind to take your animals with you? I don't want any dogs sniffing the Spellmans.”

A curious frown covered Sibila’s features. “Maybe you’ll be surprised to know those wolves are not mine to command.” 

“Really?” Lilith was now obviously interested in the creatures. “So, are you telling me what the hell are you doing here, or would you prefer to have a nice talk with some of the angels?”

An impressive tall man approached, his skin tanned, contrasting with his white hair. “We’re not slaves of witches, Lilith. We are here to offer a truce, while we fight a common enemy. Let me introduce myself, I am Borias and this is Lorne, we come from a big pack of free wolves and our only purpose is to fight to destroy that demon tyrant.”

Lilith looked at him from head to toe. “This is a curious offer, considering you attacked me last night.”

“You’re wrong, witch. Those dogs were rogues, trying to capture The One. You do realize many creatures consider your young witch a valuable prize.”

Lilith was pensive at that. “And where's your leader? Why should I trust you?”

“My leader is coming and she will bring a strong army for you. We are messenger with one purpose, to offer an alliance to achieve mutual interests.”

“I accept the offer, but I wish to see her as soon as she arrive in town. I demand to speak directly to your leader, before any of you fight for us.”

“That will be no problem, she will be here in a couple of days and she will receive your message, Commander.”

In less than a minute, witches and werewolves had vanished on the woods, leaving the Spellmans and the archangels alone in the dark. Sabrina's seemed disappointed about the brief meeting.

"Is that all? No plans? No strategies?"

Lilith tilted her head aside. "You should see the glass as half full. This is the first alliance between preternaturals in ages. We introduce ourselves and received promises of cooperation. Believe me, a meeting of this nature, without at least two deaths, is a successful one."

Sabrina blinked fast. "Hum… okay, then…"

Lilith's eyes were softer now. "We need to be patient and wait for the enemy to move. Than, we make plans."

"Permission to Speak, Emperor." At Lilith's nod, Eudora approached. "I would like to suggest you stay with the army, from now on. We are camped at Greendale's border and I believe you would be safer with us. Lucifer has eyes and ears everywhere and he probably already knows about our activities. He will move hell and earth to have you back by his side." She lowered her voice in an intimate tone. "You know how vicious he can be, I'm worried."

Zelda narrowed her eyes at the angel, her blood boiling at the blatant display of interest directed to her lover. She always have been a jealous partner, but with Lilith, the feeling seemed to be escalating to a new level. "You don't have to worry about Lilith's safety, I can protect my lover, if the occasion arises."

Lilith turned to Zelda with an amused smirk on her face, while the angel raised an eyebrow to Zelda, in defiance. "Do you really think you can protect her from the Dark Lord will, witch?"

The creature was so tall that Zelda had to look up to answer. "If you think you will take her away from me with this ridiculous excuse, you think again. You stay away from her or I will…"

Eudora eyes turned dark as she took a step in Zelda's direction, but Lilith blocked her path, holding the redhead witch by the waist. "My love, has anyone ever told you that challenging an angel can be a very dangerous idea?" 

Looking to Eudora, her face grew cold. "Let's not take this further. I appreciate the offer, Eudora, but I'll stay with the Spellmans, not just to keep an eye on Sabrina, but also because I'm afraid Lucifer could try to kidnap someone to use as bargain." 

The angel didn't hide her disappointment. "In this case, we will guard the house all the time."

"I appreciate the offer, thank you."

The angel bowed and turned around, joining the others, as they flew away. They would be close, watching them. 

It didn't took long until Lilith, Zelda and Sabrina were alone in the woods, but they were aware of the sharp vigilance of the angels above their heads. 

With everything settled, they walked back home in relative peace, but Zelda couldn't control her annoyance.

"That thing can't even disguise her interest in you. Am I correct to suppose you used to sleep with her?"

Raising a delicate eyebrow to her lover, Lilith answered in a velvet tone.

"Well, I believe the last time Eudora and I had sexual intercorse were long before you’re born, so I can say, in my favor, that I had no way to previously know the love of my life would come to me, someday. Should I have guarded myself for you, Mrs. Spellman?"

Sabrina could barely contain her laugh as Zelda let out a outraged huff. "Of course not, don't be ridiculous, but that creature believes she can have you again and if she tries, I will pull off every single feather I find on those wings."

Lilith smiled, offering a hand to Zelda, who rolled her eyes, before taking it.

"The reason I accept her offer to protect Sabrina is that no one is better than her. She is a furious warrior, of that you can be sure. She will help me to protect you and your family and that's all I care about."

Sabrina face was humorous. "Aunt Z, I never thought you're jealous."

“Don't be absurd, I’m not jealous.” Lilith and Sabrina exchanged a knowing look, smiling. “What?”

They just rolled their eyes, answering together. “Nothing…”

Rolling her eyes, Zelda murmured. “I’m not jealous, I just don’t like to share.”

Lilith smiled, pulling the redhead to a side hug. “Good you have nothing to worry about, as long as I am yours, and yours only.”

Sabrina’s smile was bright. “Own… you’re so cute, aunts...”

The glares she received just improved her smile.

…

TBC


End file.
